


Keine große Sache

by Velence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-30
Updated: 2011-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John ist anstelle von Mary von dem Dämon getötet worden. Sams Visionen von Jess’ Tod treiben ihn nach Hause, wo er auf seinen nichtsnutzigen Bruder Dean trifft...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mary öffnete die Haustür, vor der ihr jüngster Sohn und seine Freundin standen. „Mom.“ Sam strahlte seine Mutter an. Mary umarmte ihn ganz fest noch vor der Tür. Sie hatte ihn das letzte Mal in den Semesterferien im Vorjahr gesehen. Als sie ihn endlich freigab, stellte er ihr seine Freundin vor. „Das ist Jessica. Jess.“

Jess streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, doch Mary umarmte sie. „Hallo Mary“, sagte sie etwas verlegen über die herzliche Begrüßung. 

Jim, der die beiden vom Flughafen abgeholt hatte, tauchte lächelnd hinter ihnen auf. Mary erwiderte sein zufriedenes Lächeln.

„Kommt rein“, sagte Mary und schob die beiden ins Haus. 

Sam hatte seine Mutter vor wenigen Tagen angerufen. Erst wollte er nicht so richtig mit der Sprache rausrücken und schließlich sagte er ihr, dass es um etwas Übernatürliches ging. Sam wollte nicht am Telefon mit ihr darüber reden. Stattdessen hatte er für sich und seine Freundin den nächsten Flug von Kalifornien in seine Heimat gebucht, obwohl er kurz vor der Aufnahme auf die  weiterführende Jura-Fakultät stand. 

Mary machte sich Sorgen, aber ihre Freude über das Wiedersehen ließ sie sie vorerst vergessen. „Ihr seid gerade rechtzeitig zum Abendessen gekommen.“ Sie ließ Sam und Jess voran in die Küche gehen und drückte ihrem Mann einen Kuss auf dem Mund. „Danke fürs Abholen.“

„Wenn du glücklich bist, bin ich es auch“, erwiderte Jim.

Mary kicherte leise.

„Was macht der hier?“, stieß Sam hervor, als er seinen Bruder Herd entdeckte.

Dean drehte sich frech grinsend um. „Keine Sorge, ich habe das Essen nur umgerührt, damit es nicht anbrennt.“

„Schatz, dein Bruder hat sich das Bein gebrochen. Sei ein bisschen nachsichtig“, sagte Mary beschwichtigend. 

Dean humpelte vorsichtig mit der Pfanne zum Tisch. 

„Mom, er wird wegen Mordes gesucht! Das ist keiner ‚Ich stehle meiner Mutter das Silberbesteck’- oder ‚Ich spanne meinem Bruder die Freundin aus’-Bagatelldelikte“, widersprach Sam heftig, aber gefasst. 

„Du weißt genau, dass ich niemanden umgebracht habe!“, schimpfte Dean. „Das bringt der Job mit sich.“

„Der Job“, wiederholte Sam sarkastisch.

„Wenn sich ein Mädchen so leicht von mir abschleppen lässt, ist sie wirklich nichts für dich.“

„Schluss jetzt, Jungs!“, ermahnte Mary ihre Söhne.

Unter der Aufsicht ihrer Mutter benahmen sich Sam und Dean am Esstisch. Mary fragte Sam aus, wie es ihm und Jess in Kalifornien ging, was die Uni machte und beglückwünschte ihn zu seinen Erfolgen. Mary musste Dean nur ansehen, um ihm seine Sprüche auszutreiben, die ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben waren. 

Nach dem Essen verkündete Sam, dass er und Jess sich verlobt hatten. Jim holte Sekt, die sie im Wohnzimmer öffneten. Die Gelegenheit ließ sich Dean nicht entgehen, drückte Jess fest an sich und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Da hat Sammy aber einen echten Volltreffer gelandet.“

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Schwägerin“, sagte Dean hörbar für die anderen.

Sam sah ihn missbilligend an. Später, als Sam sich Alkohol nachschenkte, erwischte Dean ihn allein. „Es tut mir leid wegen Rachel, okay?“, versuchte Dean, sich wenigstens ein bisschen mit seinem Bruder auszusöhnen.

„Du hast sie mir auf der Abschlussfeier ausgespannt!“

„Hätte ich einen Tag warten sollen?“

Sam rollte mit den Augen und ging weg. 

„Jess ist klasse“, rief Dean ihm nach.

„Lass die Finger von ihr“, antwortete Sam drohend.

~~+~~

Mit seinem Gipsbein schlief Dean im Erdgeschoss im Gästezimmer. Mary hatte Jess und Sam in der ersten Etage ein Bett zurechtgemacht. Sie war nie wieder nach Lawrence zurückgekehrt, nachdem das Haus mit John darin abgebrannt war. Sie hatte nach Antworten gesucht und gejagt. Mary hatte ein Leben geführt, dass sie dachte, mit John hinter sich gelassen zu haben, aber die Vergangenheit holte sie ein, sie und ihre Familie. Sie jagte jahrelang, bis sie Jim Murphy, einen anderen Jäger, fand. 

Dean mochte Jim nicht. Er hatte bei jeder Gelegenheit versucht, ihn schlecht zu reden. Allerdings konnte er nichts gegen ihn sagen, es war wegen seiner Mutter. In seinen Augen dürfte es nur seinen Vater John geben. Mary hatte ihren Sohn irgendwann in die Schranken gewiesen, dass er ihr nichts zu sagen hatte. Zu der Zeit bereiste Dean im Alleingang die USA und war kaum Zuhause.

Jims Haus war auf den ersten Blick ein normales Haus, auf den zweiten entdeckte man überall Zeichen, die vor dem Übernatürlichen schützen sollten. Mary würde nie einem ihrer Söhne den Zutritt verwehren. Sie konnten jederzeit heimkehren, wenn sie das wollten – egal, was für ein Leben sie führten.

Während Jim sich in der Küche um das Geschirr kümmerte, räumte Jess oben ihre Reisetasche aus und Dean hatte sich mit seinen Waffen zum Putzen in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen. Sam saß mit seiner Mutter im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa. „Willst du mir sagen, warum du mich mit deiner Freundin so plötzlich besuchen kommst? Du bist doch nicht extra Tausende von Meilen geflogen, um von deiner Verlobung zu erzählen? Nicht dass ich mich nicht freue.“

„Nein. Doch.“ Sam sah auf seine Hände. Mary nahm seine Hand in ihre und ermunterte ihn, ihr zu erzählen, was ihn bedrückte. 

„Mom, ich weiß, dass es Monster in der Dunkelheit gibt. Ich dachte, ich könnte ein normales Leben leben...“ Sam stockte. „Ich habe diese Träume, in denen Jess stirbt.“

„Oh Gott, Sam.“

Sam hob die Hand. Er war noch nicht fertig. „Sie hängt unter der Decke und verbrennt in einem Flammenmeer. Ich träume es immer wieder. Seit ein paar Monaten jetzt. Aber das ist nicht alles. Ich kann Dinge bewegen, ohne sie anzufassen. Mit meinem Geist. Ich weiß nicht, wie... ich weiß gar nicht...“

Entsetzt legte Mary die Hand vor den Mund. 

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll.“ Als seine Mutter nicht antwortete, fuhr er fort. „Ich hoffe, dass Jess hier sicher ist. Sie hat keinen blassen Schimmer. Ich habe ihr kaum von meiner Familie...“

„Ja, ja, das war gut... dass du sie hergebracht hast.“ Mary nickte. Sie dachte an John und das Versprechen des Dämons, etwas mit Sam zu machen. 

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es nur Träume... Alpträume sind oder ob...“ Sam sprach nicht weiter.

Mary legte wieder ihre Hand auf seine, mit der anderen umklammerte sie sein Handgelenk. „Der Dämon... Der Dämon, der John getötet hat, hat etwas getan.“ Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen, bevor sie ihn direkt ansah. „Meine Eltern waren Jäger. Ich war eine Jägerin.“ Und dann erzählte sie ihm alles. Wie der Dämon ihre Eltern und John getötet und sie erpresst hatte. Der Dämon erweckte John zum Leben, im Gegenzug bekam er die Erlaubnis, Sam in zehn Jahren zu besuchen. Die Nacht, in der John starb.

„Was? Was hat er getan?“, fragte Sam entsetzt.

„John war vor mir an deinem Bett. Ich wusste den Tag, die Nacht, die Stunde. Ich wusste, dass der Dämon wiederkommen würde und dann war dein Vater vor mir bei dir.“ Mary hatte Tränen in den Augen. Sie presste die Lippen zusammen, um nicht losweinen zu müssen. „Ich wollte ein normales Leben für uns alle. Ohne Jagd und ohne Dämonen.“

„Mom.“

„Ich konnte ihn nicht finden, den Dämon mit den gelben Augen.“ Mary schluckte. „Ich wollte euch immer die Wahl lassen, welches Leben ihr leben wollt. Ich dachte, nach all den Jahren... ich hatte gehofft, dass du...“

„...dass er mich nicht verändert hat“, beendete Sam.

„Bitte verzeih mir, Sam. Bitte.“ Mary hatte seine Hände fest umfasst. „Ich war egoistisch.“

„Was...? Was bedeutet das für mich?“

„Ich habe keine Ahnung.“ Ihr rannen Tränen über die Wangen. „Ich weiß es nicht.“

Sam rieb sich mit einer Hand die Stirn. „Das bedeutet, Jess ist wirklich in Gefahr.“

„Wir werden alles tun, um sie zu schützen“, sagte Mary. Sie griff nach Sams Ärmel. Er war aufgestanden. 

„Ich denke, ich sollte schlafen gehe“, sagte Sam langsam. „Lass uns morgen weiter reden, okay.“

Seine Mutter nickte. Sie schluckte bedrückt und sah zu, wie ihr Sohn die Treppe zu seiner Freundin raufging.


	2. Chapter 2

Beim Frühstück am nächsten Morgen war die Stimmung gedrückt, nur Dean, der von allem nichts mitbekommen hatte, versuchte seine gute Laune zu verbreiten. So ein reichhaltiges Frühstück hatte er nicht mehr bekommen... seit er das letzte Mal bei seiner Mutter war. Genüsslich schob er sich eine Gabel Rührei nach der anderen in den Mund. „Sagt mir nicht, ihr habt alle einen Kater von gestern? Wir haben doch kaum angestoßen.“

„Dean, iss erst auf, bevor du sprichst“, ärgerte sich Sam. „Ich kann dein Ei von hier sehen. 

„Jungs...“, mahnte Mary. „Ich möchte, dass ihr beide mir nachher mit dem Rasenmäher helft.“

Sam wollte protestieren, aber Mary unterband es sogleich. Sie verhinderte aber nicht, dass sich Dean und Sam am Tisch verbal kabbelten. Sie konnte sie schließlich nicht mehr auf ihre Zimmer schicken. Jim amüsierte sich darüber. 

Jess hielt sich zurück. Sie hatte gerade erst die Familie ihres zukünftigen Mannes kennen gelernt. Sam hatte sich merkwürdig bedeckt gehalten, über die plötzliche Reise, aber sie hatte nachgegeben, weil Sam ein bisschen Abstand von der Uni und dem ewigen Lernen brauchte.

Sie half Jim beim Abdecken, während Mary mit ihren Söhnen in den Garten ging. 

„Jess ist heiß“, wisperte Dean seinem Bruder zu.

„Okay, Dean, hör auf dem Mist.“ Sam sah ihn entnervt an. „Ich weiß nicht einmal, ob ich dich zu meiner Hochzeit einladen will. Gut, ich würde es tun, weil wir Brüder sind, aber wir haben einfach nichts gemeinsam, also tu nicht so, als würden wir uns blendend verstehen.“

„Wenn ich dir schwöre, dass ich dir nie wieder eine Frau ausspanne... würde das irgendwie helfen?“, fragte Dean. 

„Du wirst doch nicht von der Polizei gesucht? Warum sonst solltest du dich beim Mom verstecken...“, argwöhnte Sam.

„Nein, verdammt. Ich habe mir das Bein gebrochen. Das ist schon alles. Lass uns eine Friedenspfeife rauchen. Ja? Was hältst du davon? Ich weiß, ich schulde dir Geld. Wie viel waren es noch? 400? 500? 500!“ Dean zog sein Portemonnaie aus der hinteren Hosentasche. Er zählte nach und drückte Sam die Scheine in die Hand. „Hier bitte.“

„Du bist flüssig? Wo hast du das Geld her? Nein, ich will es gar nicht wissen.“ Sein Bruder wollte es ihm zurückgeben, aber Dean weigerte sich, es wieder anzunehmen. Am Ende faltete Sam mit gewisser Befriedigung die Scheine und steckte sie weg.

Mary wartete bereits auf sie. 

„Wo ist jetzt der Rasenmäher?“, rief Dean. Er war nicht besonders scharf darauf, aber solange er hier wohnte, wollte er sich wenigstens ein bisschen an den Arbeiten im und ums Haus einbringen, hauptsache er musste nicht kochen. 

„Sam, ich denke, wir sollten Dean einweihen“, erklärte Mary.

„Einweihen? Worin einweihen?“ Dean blickte von seiner Mutter zu seinem Bruder. „Junggesellenabschied? Brautentführung?“ Er zog lustig die Augenbrauen hoch. „Apfelkuchen zum Nachtisch?“

Sam nickte. 

Mary bedeutete Dean, er solle sich auf die Gartenbank setzen. Sie erzählte ihm die Geschichte, die sie Sam erzählt hatte. Deans Laune änderte sich schlagartig. Er war völlig perplex, dass die Jagd in der Familie lag. Sogar Marys Eltern haben schon gejagt, dabei hatte er angenommen, Johns übernatürlicher Tod wäre der Auslöser gewesen. Seine Mutter war eine waschechte Jägerin! 

„Wieso erfahre ich das erst jetzt? Wieso weiß Sam-“

„Seit gestern. Ich weiß es auch erst seit gestern“, bremste Sam seinen Bruder aus.

Als seine Mutter fortfuhr, reagierte Dean aufgebracht. „Du bist einen Deal mit einem Dämon eingegangen? Ein Pakt mit dem Teufel! Wie konntest du das tun?“ Er sah sie vorwurfsvoll an. „Rapunzel hat Klein-Sammy verkauft...“

„Ich hatte alles verloren! Alles! In einem Fingerschnippen.“ Mary schrie aufgekratzt. „Der Dämon hat meine Eltern, meinen John getötet, ich habe nach dem Strohhalm gegriffen, den er mir gab. Ich hatte nichts mehr. Was hättest du-“ Marys Stimme versagte. 

„Ich wäre nie einen Deal eingegangen. Ich-“ Ihr ältester Sohn konnte unerbittlich sein.

„Reiß dich zusammen!“ Sam packte seinen Bruder, der aufgesprungen war, am Hemdkragen.

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, während sie eine Faust vor den Mund presste. Die Tränen standen ihr in den Augen.

„Sprich nicht so mit mir! Ohne John – ohne den Dämon - gäbe es dich und Sam nicht“, krächzte Mary. „Verliere alles und dann frage dich, was du tun würdest! Dann reden wir weiter.“ Wütend und zugleich verzweifelt eilte sie mit großen Schritten zurück ins Haus.

„Hast du sie nicht mehr alle?“, zischte Sam seinen Bruder an. Nach außen hatte er alles gut verkraftet, aber innerlich war er mindestens genauso aufgewühlt wie Dean. Jess hatte in der Nacht vergeblich versucht, ihn zum Reden zu bringen. Das musste er mit sich ausmachen. Er fragte sich, ob er das gleiche wie seine Mutter getan hätte.

„Sie hat ein Geschäft mit dem Bösen gemacht.“

Sam stieß ihn zornig zurück auf die Gartenbank, die unter dem plötzlichen Gewicht von Dean rückwärts kippelte. „Und dass von dem Idioten, der selbst kein Engel ist! Jetzt halt den Mund und hör mir einmal zu.“

Sam berichtete von seinen Visionen, seinen Fähigkeiten, die Gefahr, in der Jessica schwebte. Er ließ einen Wortschwall auf seinen Bruder herab, sodass dieser keinen Einspruch leisten konnte.

Dean fasste sich langsam. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie er nachdachte, eins und eins zusammen zählte.

„Der Dämon, der Dad getötet hat, hat es auf Jess abgesehen?“

„Auf mich, schätze ich. Jess ist ihm im Weg. Es scheint alles zusammenzuhängen. Das sind zu viele Zufälle. Dad und meine Vision von Jess. Das Versprechen des Dämons und meine Fähigkeiten...“ Er machte eine Handbewegung durch die Luft.

„Du kannst jetzt was? Hellsehen? Löffelverbiegen wie Uri Geller?“ Dean zog skeptisch die Stirn kraus.

„Danke, Scully.“ Sam sah ihn leicht entnervt an. „Du hast mehr gesehen als jeder normale Mensch und kannst dir nicht vorstellen, dass Menschen beispielsweise Telekinese beherrschen?“

Dean zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich glaube, was ich sehe. Führ doch mal etwas vor.“

„Haha. Ich weiß nicht, wie es funktioniert, wie ich es auslösen kann. Bisher habe ich es ignoriert, aber nicht auf Jess’ Kosten.“ Sams Blick sagte, dass er nicht weiter auf das Thema eingehen wollte. Irgendwann musste er seine Verlobte einweihen und dann gab es kein Zurück mehr. „Dämonen haben schwarze Augen. Ein gelbäugiger fällt aus dem Muster. Es muss Jäger geben, die schon von ihm gehört haben.“ 

Sam packte seinen Bruder am Ärmel. „Du musst mir helfen. Bitte, für Jess.“

„Ich kenne da jemanden, der fast alles herausfinden kann. Hält mich allerdings für einen sturen Bock und mindestens zweimal so hässlich, aber er ist eigentlich ein feiner Kerl.“ Voller Aktionismus zückte Dean sein Handy. 

„Zuerst entschuldigst du dich bei unserer Mutter.“

„Später. Ich mache ein paar Anrufe“, zog sich Dean aus der Affäre. „Wir finden und schicken ihn zurück zur Hölle.“ Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter seines Bruders.

Sam nickte. Darin war Dean einsame Spitze, Jagen, auch wenn er sonst eher ein Loser wie aus einem Bukowski-Roman entsprungen war.

~~+~~

Mary und Jim saßen am Küchentisch. 

„Das einzig Gute ist, dass meine Söhne wieder miteinander reden, auch wenn sie sich die meiste Zeit streiten.“ Sie seufzte. „War ich egoistisch?“

„Mary“, sagte Jim mit seiner patentierten, gütigen Pastorenstimme und legte eine Hand auf ihre gefalteten Hände. „Gib dir nicht die Schuld. Der Dämon hat dich erpresst.“

„Ja, und ich habe mich erpressen lassen...“

„Es ist nichts falsch daran, sich für seine Lieben zu entscheiden“, erwiderte Jim. 

„Habe ich zu früh aufgegeben, Johns Mörder zu finden?“ Mary rieb sich die Stirn. „Nein, antworte nicht, ich kenne alle deine Antworten, aber... du hast nicht gesehen, wie Dean mich angesehen hat. Als ob ich schuld an allem wäre. Ich bin schuld, dass er ohne Vater aufgewachsen ist. Ja, ja! Ihm hat ein Vater gefehlt. Ich hatte ihn nie unter Kontrolle.“

Jim kannte Marys Selbstvorwürfe, die jetzt erneut hochkochten. Er hatte sie nie verurteilt, sondern hörte ihr immer zu, was ihr Vertrauen schenkte. Jim war zu gut zu ihr. Sie war froh, ihn gefunden zu haben, obwohl sie sich nicht hatte vorstellen können, je wieder zu heiraten oder sich gar zu verliebten, so richtig.

„Lass uns dich auf andere Gedanken bringen. Gehen wir in die Kirche und holen Weihwasser“, schlug Jim vor. 

Er war nicht nur ein beliebter Pastor in Blue Earth, sondern auch bei den Jägern angesehen, weil er mit der Geisterwelt Kontakt aufnehmen konnte. Dean hatte ihn spottend den Swayze von Minnesota genannt. Auf Sam hatte er einen guten Einfluss gehabt und ihn ermuntert, zur Uni zu gehen.

Jim stellte die leeren Kaffeetassen in die Spüle. Sie wollten das Haus mit dem Weihwasser, Salz und anderem so sicher wie möglich machen, um Jess und Sam zu schützen. 

Mary zog sich ihre Strickjacke über, als das Telefon klingelte. Sie nahm den Hörer ab. „Murphy. Hallo.“

Es gab ein Zögern am anderen Ende. „Hallo. Ist Dean da?“

„Wer will ihn sprechen?“, fragte Mary irritiert.

„Ich bin Castiel. Sagen Sie ihm einfach, Cas ist am Telefon, dann weiß er Bescheid. Er schuldet mir noch etwas.“

„Er bastelt an seinem Wagen. Geben Sie mir am besten Ihre Nummer und er ruft Sie zurück.“

Mary notierte sich die Nummer und legte auf. Dean war tatsächlich draußen in der Auffahrt. Er stand über den Motor gebeugt und inspizierte das Inneres des Chevrolet Impalas. Nachdem er ein paar Anrufe getätigt hatte, wollte er sich um sein Baby kümmern, mit Gipsbein war aber alles mindestens dreimal komplizierter. 

„Cas hat angerufen“, rief Mary. 

„Was?“

„Du schuldest ihm etwas, hat er gesagt. Dean, woher hat er unsere Telefonnummer?“ Dean hatte schon zu viel ausgefressen, als dass Mary nicht besorgt war.

„Mom, es ist nicht wie du denkst. Okay! Keine Kohle oder Scheiße. Nichts, okay! Cas ist Sanitäter. Er hat mir geholfen. Das ist alles.“ Dean deutete auf sein Gipsbein.  

„Und warum hast du ihn nicht deine Handynummer gegeben?“, fragte Mary misstrauisch.  

„Im Krankenhaus gebe ich immer deine Nummer an, falls... du weißt... mir etwas passiert.“ Dean drückte verlegen seinen schmutzigen Lappen. Er senkte seinen Blick. „Es tut mir leid, was ich gesagt habe... Du bist mein Vorbild. Irgendwie hast du es geschafft, uns großzuziehen. Ich war nie in deiner Situation. Ich weiß nicht...“ Er quetschte den Lappen von einer Hand in die andere. „Ich bin froh, dass ich immer wieder nach Hause kommen kann, egal...“

Mary sah ihren Sohn an. Vor ihr konnte er die Maske der Coolness nicht bewahren. Vielleicht verzieh sie ihm auch deshalb jedes Delikt und jeden Diebstahl. Sie würde ihn wahrscheinlich auch noch lieben, wenn er im Gefängnis säße. 

„Dean...“ Sie ging über den Rasen, überbrückte die Entfernung zu ihrem Sohn und nahm ihn in den Arm. Seine Nase schnupperte den Maracuja-Duft ihres Shampoos in ihren Haaren. 

Als sie ihn danach ansah, gab sie zu: „Die meiste Zeit denke ich, ich habe die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, wenn ich euch sehe. Meine Jungs. Wir müssen Sam und Jess helfen.“

Mary gab Dean den Notizzettel mit Castiels Nummer, den sie schon fast vergessen hatte. 

Dean nickte. Er nahm das Papier und schob es in seine Hosentasche. 

~~+~~

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Jess. „Ich habe euch draußen streiten gehört. Deine Mutter war ziemlich aufgelöst.“

„Dean entschuldigt sich bei ihr“, erwiderte Sam knapp. Er machte den Reißverschluss seiner Laptoptasche auf und setzte sich mit dem Laptop auf den Oberschenkeln aufs Bett. 

„Willst du mir nicht endlich sagen, was los ist?“ Jess hockte sich neben ihn. 

Sam überlegte. „Ich wollte dir eigentlich schon öfter... Dinge über meine Familie sagen.“

„Du meinst, dass dein Bruder kriminell ist?“

Er grinste. „Wenn es nur das wäre.“

„Was meinst du?“ Mit einem Mal sah Jess ihn richtig besorgt an. „Hat es etwas mit deinen Alpträumen zu tun?“

„Was? Wie kommst du darauf?“

„Ich dachte, du würdest dich bei deiner Familie von dem Prüfungsstress erholen, stattdessen liegst du mit deinem Bruder im Clinch und bringst eure Mutter zum Weinen. Ich will wissen, was los ist, Sam. Ich bin deine Verlobte.“ Sie hielt ihre Hand mit dem Verlobungsring hoch.

Sam schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Ja, du hast recht. In Ordnung, ich werde dir alles erzählen, wenn du das wirklich, wirklich willst, denn es gibt danach absolut kein Zurück mehr.“


	3. Chapter 3

„Sam, du hast Alpträume“, sagte Jess.

„Ich habe nicht bloß Alpträume. Ich sehe dich sterben, wenn ich schlafe und wenn ich wach bin!“

„Du hättest mit mir reden sollen.“ Sie rieb sich die Stirn. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was Sam ihr erzählt hatte. Es war einfach zu surreal. Er litt unter dem Stress der letzten Wochen. Mittwoch sollte er endlich erfahren, ob er an der weiterführenden Jura-Fakultät angenommen wurde. Jess war nicht entgangen, dass es ihm schlechter ging, aber er hatte nicht mit ihr reden wollen. Seine Alpträume beunruhigten sie ernsthaft, aber viel schlimmer war seine irrwitzige Idee von Dämonen und Geister. Noch verrückter war allerdings, dass seine Familie angeblich alles wusste.

„Jess, zuerst dachte ich auch, dass es ein dummer Alptraum ist. Es ist ja nicht nur-“

„Ja, deine Fähigkeiten...“ 

Er seufzte. Wenn er ihr doch beweisen könnte, was er sagte, doch er war nicht in der Lage, wie ein Zauberkünstler seine Tricks einfach abzurufen.

Gedankenlos rieb Jess die Finger aneinander. „Dir geht es nicht gut. Das ist... ich werde dir helfen.“ Sie versuchte der Tatsache, dass Sam offenkundig einen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte, ins Gesicht zu sehen. Dabei war Sam einer der vernünftigsten und ausgeglichensten Menschen, die sie kannte.

„Komm mit“, sagte Sam. Er griff ihre Hand und zerrte sie auf den Flur. Sam wusste, dass er viel von ihr verlangte. Etwas zu glauben ohne Beweise. Das wollte er ändern.

„Was hast du vor?“, rief Jess.

Sam führte sie in eine Abstellkammer, wo der Staubsauger und andere Haushaltsdinge standen, öffnete einen Schrank und zeigte ihr eine erstaunliche Waffensammlung, die großteils aus Schrotflinten und kleineren Handfeuerwaffen bestand. Sams Verlobte war überrascht. „Wieso zeigst du mir das?“

Er präsentierte ihr die dazugehörige Munition. „Das ist Steinsalz. Damit verjagt man Geister.“

„Steinsalz?“, echoete sie irritiert.

„Wenn man Geister damit erschießt, sind sie für einen Moment verwirrt, dass sie sich auflösen.“

Sam führte sie weiter nach unten ins Wohnzimmer zum Bücherregal. Wahllos nahm er ein paar Bücher aus dem Regal, schlug sie auf und legte sie auf den Tisch. „Sehen die nach der richtigen Lektüre für einen Pastorenhaushalt aus?“

Jess trat an den Tisch und studierte die aufgeschlagenen Seiten. Die meisten Bücher waren sehr alt und vergilbt. Einige enthielten Strichzeichnungen, die sie ans Mittelalter denken ließen, mit mythischen Wesen. „Was willst du mir damit sagen?“ Sie runzelte die Stirn.

„Beantworte mir eine Frage. Eine einzige Frage. Würde ich dich jemals anlügen? Habe ich dich je angelogen?“ 

Damals war es so einfach gewesen. Dean, sein großer Bruder, hatte ihm die Wahrheit gesagt. Sam war zwar erst acht Jahre alt gewesen, wusste aber immer, wann sein Bruder log. 

Jess zögerte mit ihrer Antwort. Bevor sie etwas erwidern konnte, wurde die Haustür geöffnet und Mary und Jim kamen herein. Mary beäugte die beiden. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. Mehr als seinen Gesichtsausdruck musste seine Mutter nicht sehen.

Er kam zu ihr und nahm ihr eine voll bepackte Tüte ab. Nach dem Besuch in der Kirche waren sie für das Mittagessen einkaufen gewesen. Jim brachte einen großen Salzvorrat ins Haus. Jess folgte Sams Beispiel und half Lebensmittel in die Küche zu tragen. Danach gingen die beiden Männer wieder raus zum Auto, um den Rest zu holen.

„Ich weiß, es muss schwer sein, alles zu glauben, was Sam dir erzählt hat“, versuchte Mary zu vermitteln, als sie allein in der Küche waren. Sie stellte die Milch, die Jess ihr aus der Tüte reichte, in den Kühlschrank. „Ich bin damit aufgewachsen. In meiner Welt gab es stets Übernatürliches. Wissen wollte ich das sicher nicht, aber eine Wahl hat man nicht, wenn die Eltern Jäger sind und Dämonen austreiben.“

„Geister und Dämonen? Soll ich mir das wie ‚Der Exorzist’ vorstellen?“, fragte Jess zweifelnd und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Glaubst du an Gott?“

„Ich denke, es gibt eine höhere Macht...“

„Ich habe Dinge, Wesen gesehen. Ich weiß, dass es mehr gibt zwischen Himmel und Erde.“  

Jess zuckte mit den Schultern und schüttelte den Kopf zaghaft. „Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich fühle mich, als wären alle auf einem Trip. Als wäre LSD im Trinkwasser und ich wäre die einzige, die aus Flaschen getrunken hat. Ich-“ Jess stockte. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie sagen sollte. Das alles war zu viel. 

„Das ist okay. Das ist völlig in Ordnung.“ Mary ging auf sie zu und nahm sie tröstend in den Arm.

Jess biss auf ihre Unterlippe.

„Ich wollte dieses Leben nie. Nicht für Sam, nicht für Dean. Ich wünschte, du müsstest das nicht wissen und du und Sam, ihr könntet eurer Leben... weiterleben, heiraten und so weiter.“ Mary lächelte sie aufmunternd an. „Manchmal hat man keine Wahl.“

Dean kam zur Tür herein. Er hatte jeweils ein Kanister Weihwasser in der Hand. Er hatte gehört, wie sich Sam und Jim am Auto unterhalten hatten. „Will sie dir gerade weismachen, dass es Außerirdische gibt? Du kennst ihre kleine Theorie dazu? Wenn es Dämonen gibt, sind Außerirdische längst unter uns.“ Er zwinkerte Jess frech zu. „Wohin damit?“

„Stell sie erst mal neben die Spülmaschine.“

Mary lächelte ihrem Sohn zu. Er warf zum rechten Zeitpunkt Blödsinn in den Raum. Das half ihr trotzdem nicht über ihr schlechtes Gefühl in der Magengegend hinweg. 

~~+~~

Nach dem Mittagessen, das in bedrückender Atmosphäre langweiliger Belanglosigkeiten verstrichen war, saßen alle am Küchentisch. 

Dean war der erste, der das Thema gelbäugiger Dämon anschnitt. „Ich habe vorhin mit Singer telefoniert. Er meint, wir können den Dämon rufen. Wir haben Sammy beziehungsweise sein Blut. Wir fangen ihn mit einer Teufelsfalle. Singer hat mich jedoch gewarnt, dass mit dem gelbäugigen Dämon nicht zu spaßen ist, weil er wahrscheinlich einige Stufen höher steht. Der Kerl weiß einfach alles. Kein Stolz, das ist die reine Wahrheit.“ Er lachte kehlig. 

Bobby Singer maßregelte Dean mit Vergnügen. Ihr erstes Aufeinandertreffen war nicht besonders erfreulich gewesen. Singer hatte den Tag verflucht, als den Winchester-Jungen in sein Haus gelassen hatte. Dean war durch sein Wohlzimmer marschiert, als gehörte ihm das ganze Haus. Er hielt sich für lustig und machte einen auf dicke Hose, aber seine Fähigkeiten als Jäger hatten Singer schließlich überzeugt, dass er es wert war, ihm zu helfen. 

„Er besorgt uns, was wir brauchen. Eine Fahrt sind ein paar Stunden. Wir können den Dämon schon morgen erledigen.“ Dean sah in die Runde. Das ‚Wir’ klang verheißungsvoll. Er hatte schon lange nicht mehr mit jemandem zusammen gearbeitet. 

Er erinnerte sich genau, wann seine Mutter ihm die erste Waffe gegeben hatte. Er hatte darum gebettelt. Mary hatte ihm die Waffe unter der Prämisse gegeben, dass sie ausschließlich der Selbstverteidigung diente.

„Wir wollen ihn nicht erledigen. Wir wollen, dass Sam nor-... dass er rückgängig macht, was er mit Sam gemacht hat“, argumentierte Mary.

„Armer, großer Pinocchio! Er will ein richtiger Junge sein“, witzelte Dean. „Sam war noch nie normal. Welcher Junge liest schon tausend Bücher, während er in der Pubertät ist und sich mit Mädchen beschäftigen sollte?“

„Danke, Dr. Venkman, für Ihre präzise Analyse!“, antwortete Sam trocken. „Mir geht es ums Jess’ Sicherheit. Wenn der gelbäugige Dämon in der Hölle ist, ist sie sicher.“ Er sah zu seiner Freundin.

„Wenn er der gesuchte Dämon ist“, warf Jim ein.

„Es wird der richtige sein, wenn wir ihn mit meinem Blut heraufbeschwören“, widersprach Sam. 

Mary war besorgt. Sie hatte den Dämon nach Johns Tod jahrelang gesucht, ohne ihm je auf die Spur zu kommen. Das einzige, was sie wusste, war, dass er mächtig sein musste. Nicht jeder gewöhnliche Dämon hatte solche Macht über Leben und Tod. Dämonen töteten, aber sie konnten niemanden ohne weiteres wieder zum Leben erwecken, so wie es der Gelbäugige mit John getan hatte.

„Wir müssten ihm etwas bieten, das er will. Etwas, das ihn lockt“, spekulierte Jim. „Wir wissen zu wenig über ihn für eine kopflose Aktion. Nein, eigentlich wissen wir gar nichts!“

Dean humpelte zum Kühlschrank und holte sich Saft heraus. „Singer kennt eine Menge Leute. Ich mache ihm Druck.“

Sie diskutierten eine Weile, kamen jedoch nur zu dem Ergebnis, dass jemand die Sachen von Bobby Singer abholen musste.

Mary fuhr sich durch die Haare. Das Leben als Jägerin hatte sie vollends zurück. Die einzige Möglichkeit, Sam aus ihrem Geschäft mit dem Dämon zu befreien, war ein besseres Geschäft.

~~+~~

Jim packte eine kleine Tasche in den Kofferraum des Impalas. Dean stand auf dem Steinplattenweg, der von der Haustür zum Fußweg führte, und beobachtete seinen Stiefvater mit Widerwillen. Jim hatte sich bereiterklärt, zu Singer zu fahren, doch Dean hatte darauf bestanden, zumindest mitzukommen. Leider konnte er mit seinem Gipsbein nicht fahren, also würde Jim am Steuer seines Babys sitzen. 

Es war ihm schon schwer gefallen, seine Mutter anzurufen und sich abholen zu lassen. Als Jäger war man mit einem eingegipstem Bein auf verlorenem Posten. 

Dean drehte sich um und ging ein paar Schritte über den Rasen. Er zückte seine Handy und wählte die Nummer, die auf dem Zettel stand. Cas meldete sich mit seinem Nachnamen, was Dean für einen Moment irritierte, doch seine Stimme erkannte er sofort. 

Cas war überrascht und erfreut, dass Dean tatsächlich zurückrief. „Du bist einfach verschwunden. Es hat mich einige Gefallen gekostet, bis ich deine Nummer bekommen habe. War das deine Mutter am Telefon? Du hast doch gesagt, du heißt Winchester?“

„Meine Mutter hat nach dem Tod meines Vaters wieder geheiratet.“

„Das wusste nicht.“

„Warum wolltest du meine Nummer?“, fragte Dean dämlich. Er konnte sich die Antwort denken, er wollte es bloß mit Cas’ Worten hören.

„Wir hatten eine schöne Zeit... und du bist einfach gegangen, als wäre ich ein One-Night-Stand, den du in einer schäbigen Bar aufgegabelt hast und den du nie im Leben deiner Mutter verstellen würdest“, sagte Cas. Er wartete.

Dean zögerte mit seiner Antwort. „Alle guten Zeiten enden irgendwann.”

„Ich dachte, es wäre mehr als nur eine gute Zeit“

Dean scharrte mit dem Schuh über das Grün. „Ich bin ein Jäger. Mein Leben wird sich nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen ändern...“

„Ja, und du warst schon immer ein einsamer Wolf, den man kann nicht zähmen“, erwiderte Cas. „Trotzdem hast du mich angerufen...“

„Ich könnte ein Serienkiller sein und du wüsstest es nicht...“

„Rede keinen Müll. Wenn du mich vor dir beschützen wolltest, hättest du nicht angerufen.“

Dean nuschelte etwas.

„Wie bitte?“ Cas grinste in sein Handy.

„Vielleicht hatten wir tatsächlich eine gute Zeit. Vielleicht will ich dich wiedersehen.“

„Vielleicht?“

„Nach dem Job. Ich muss ihn erledigen. Er ist sehr wichtig“, fügte Dean schnell hinzu.

„Ein Job? Mit deinem Bein?“, zweifelte Cas.

„Für einen Exorzismus braucht meine keine Beine.“

„Mach nichts Dummes.“


	4. Chapter 4

Sam saß hinten im Garten auf der Bank und hielt ein Bier auf dem Oberschenkel. Es war angenehm warm ohne zu heiß zu sein. Die Sonne bewegte sich langsam auf die andere Seite der Weltkugel. Es war schade, dass sie nicht richtig genießen konnten, bei seiner Mutter und Jim zu sein. 

Jess kam aus dem Haus zu ihm hinüber. Sie trug ein geblümtes Sommerkleid. Sie sah wirklich gut aus, dachte Sam etwas wehmütig bei sich. Seine Verlobte. Er nahm einen Schluck, während sich Jess neben ihn setzte. Sie schwiegen zusammen eine Weile. 

Sam wusste, dass seine Chancen schlecht standen, seine neuen Talente wieder loszuwerden. Sie hatten nichts, was sie dem Dämon hätten geben können. Alles, was er tun konnte, war Jess vor ihm beschützen, indem sie ihn töteten. 

Es war Ironie des Schicksals. Sam konnte dem Übernatürlichen nicht entkommen, egal wie sehr er es versuchte. Er war seiner Freundin gedanklich schon drei Schritte voraus. Während sie noch versuchte zu verarbeiten, was sie in den letzten Stunden erfahren hatte, überlegte Sam bereits, wie er die Verlobung lösen konnte. Das Jurastudium war gestorben. Die Hochzeit würde nie stattfinden. Er wollte ein normales Leben für sie, nicht eins, wie sie als Kinder mit ihrer Mutter geführt hatten.

„Jim und Dean sind aufgebrochen“, brach Jess die Stille.

„Wollen sie durchfahren?”

„Ja. Morgen ist Sonntag. Jim will die Messe halten.“ Jess ließ ihren Blick durch den gepflegten Garten schweifen. „Ich werde meinen Flug umbuchen. Ich halte es hier nicht mehr aus.“

Sam sah sie erschreckt ab. „Jess, nein! Du kannst nicht gehen. Du bist in Gefahr.“

Seine Freundin schnaubte. „Ja, in der Gefahr durchzudrehen! Ein Dämon trachtet nach meinen Leben. Weißt du eigentlich wie bescheuert es sich anhört? Ich bin bis jetzt vernünftig und ruhig geblieben. Und du - du bist der rationalste Mensch, den ich kenne und nun... ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist...“ Jess brach ab. Sie hatte gemerkt, wie sie immer lauter geworden war. „Du hast dich von mir entfernt. Jetzt noch mehr als vor unserem Abflug. Ich dachte, die Reise würde... nicht so nach hinten losgehen.“

„Jess, es ist mir ernst. Du musst uns alle für irre halten.“

Jess unterbrach ihn. „Vielleicht solltest du mal mit jemandem reden.“ Sie blickte ihn unglücklich an. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun kann.“

„Du kannst nicht gehen!“, flehte Sam sie an. Er konnte sie nicht zwingen hier zu bleiben. 

„Meinst du, das fällt mir leicht?“, fragte sie laut. „Es macht mir Angst. Ich habe mich wirklich zusammengerissen. Bitte, du solltest zu einem Psychiater gehen. Deine Familie spielt dein Spiel mit, was mir noch mehr Angst macht.“ Jess schüttelte abwegig den Kopf. 

„Du bist fest entschlossen abzureisen?“

Jess nickte. Sam zögerte, bevor er antwortete. Er konnte sie unmöglich allein gehen lassen. Er durfte sie auf keinen Fall aus den Augen lassen, sonst würde sie sterben wie in seinen Visionen. Kurzentschlossen fasste er einen kühnen Plan. „Okay, ich komme mit. Morgen fliegen wir zurück nach Kalifornien.“

Seine Freundin lächelte ihn erleichtert an. „Ich lasse dich nicht im Stich, Sam.“ Sie nahm seine Hand und strich darüber. Danach drückte sie einen Kuss auf seine Wange. 

„Ich werde unsere Flüge umbuchen“, sagte Jess und kehrte zurück ins Haus. Sie wirkte ein wenig zuversichtlicher als noch vor ein paar Stunden. 

Sam starrte auf seine Bierflasche, die er zwischen seine Beine geklemmt hatte. Er hatte seine Fäuste geballt, dass sich seine Fingernägel in sein Fleisch drückten. Wütend schloss er einen Moment seine Augen und presste seine Fäuste stärker zusammen. 

„Scheiße“, fluchte er. 

~~+~~

Dean stand hinter einem Busch am Straßenrand und pinkelte. Jim lehnte an der Fahrertür gegen den Impala und schaute in die andere Richtung. Als er das Rascheln der Blätter hörte, drehte er sich um. Dean humpelte über das trockene Gras. Der Gips war dermaßen verdreckt, das Jim leicht den Kopf schüttelte. Neben Sand und Dreck waren Ölspuren und Unterschriften seiner Mutter und so ziemlich jedem anderen, den er aus Blue Earth kannte, darauf. Er kam Jim manchmal wie ein großes Kind vor. 

„Was?“, fragte Dean unbeherrscht.

Jim schüttelte nun deutlicher den Kopf. 

Dean bekam einen Stromschlag, als er die Autotür öffnete. „Fuck!“ Umständlich schob er sein Gipsbein in den Fußraum und schlug die Wagentür hinter sich zu. Er wollte die Led Zeppelin-Kassette nach dem Motorstart gleich wieder reinschieben, doch Jim hielt ihn zurück und stellte stattdessen das Radio leise an. 

„Ich verstehe nicht, wieso Mary dir jedes Mal verzeiht“, sagte Jim.

Dean seufzte leise. „Gott verzeiht doch auch alles.“ Darauf hatte er schon gewartet, seitdem sie aufgebrochen waren. Jim hatte seine Predigerstimme aufgelegt und würde gleich mit der Moralkeule kommen. 

„Du klaust das Silberbesteck und sie empfängt dich mit offenen Armen-“

Dean unterbrach ihn sauer: „Ich habe ihr das Geld dafür gegeben. Sie hat es eh nur im Schrank verstauben lassen und ich brauchte kurzfristig Geld.“

„Und du hättest nicht einfach fragen können?“

„Damit ihr mich löchert, wofür ich so viel Asche brauche?“

Diese Diskussion und ihre Argumente waren alt und tausendfach durchgekaut. Sie kamen auf keinen grünen Zweig. Dean wollte seinen Stiefvater partout nicht verstehen. Seine Mutter machte schließlich auch keine große Sache daraus. Er war nun einmal, wie er war und niemand konnte ihn zwingen, sich zu ändern. Nur manchmal dachte Dean, dass es falsch war, was er seiner Mutter alles zumutete. 

„Was du dir gestern allerdings geleistet hast, toppt alles“, fuhr Jim fort. „Du weißt nicht, was für Vorwürfe Mary sich macht, das Geschäft mit dem Dämon eingegangen zu sein und dann kommst du und haust noch einmal kräftig in die gleiche Kerbe!“

„Ich habe mich entschuldigst!“, verteidigte sich Dean und grub seine Fingernägel in seine Jeans. 

„Du hättest gar nichts sagen sollen, wenn du es drei Sekunden später wieder bereust. Du hast Mary sehr verletzt, ich hoffe, das ist dir klar.“ Jim warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. Er konnte Deans sauren Gesichtszüge im Profil sehen. „Sie hat dir so viel durchgehen lassen und das ist der Dank dafür. Sie wird dir das nie sagen, deshalb tue ich das.“

„Schon kapiert“, knurrte Dean. 

„Ohne ihre Entscheidung wärt ihr Jungs nicht einmal geboren worden...“

„Ja, alles klar“, unterbrach Dean. 

Jim hatte gesagt, was er sagen wollte. Seine Botschaft war eindeutig. Den Rest der Fahrt schwiegen sie. In der Dunkelheit kamen sie bei Bobby Singer an. Sie parkten den Wagen vor dem Haus. Singer hatte den Wagen schon an seinem Röhren erkannt, kam zur Tür und öffnete sie. 

„Winchester.“ Es war fast eine Art Grunzen. 

„Das ist der berühmte Bobby Singer“, stellte Dean ihn Jim vor. „Jim Murphy, mein Stiefvater.“

Jim streckte ihm die Hand entgegen und schüttelte sie respektvoll. „Ich habe gehört, Sie sind ein wandelndes Buch des Wissens.“

„Sie sind aber auch sehr bekannt, Pastor“, erwiderte Singer. Er spielte darauf an, dass der Pastor eine Verbindung zwischen der Welt der Lebenden und der Toten aufbauen konnte. Seit sich Jim als Kind ernsthaft verletzt und dem Leben näher als dem Tod gewesen war, besaß er diese Fähigkeit. Durch Missouri Moselys Empfehlung hatte Jim Murphy Mary, die mit John Kontakt aufnehmen wollte, kennen gelernt. 

„Jeder Jäger hat seine Geschichte und es kommen eine Menge zu mir“, antwortete Jim.

Singer nickte. Er führte die beiden in seine Küche. „Bier? Oder Kaffee?“

„Gib uns schon dein gepanschtes Weihwasserbier”, erwiderte Dean, der den Trick von ihm inzwischen kannte.

„Ich würde lieber einen Kaffee trinken. Weihwasser ist kein Problem“, lachte Jim. 

Singer grinste zurück und machte jedem seinen Getränkewunsch mit einem Schuss Weihwasser fertig. Nachdem beide den Test bestanden hatten, genehmigte sich Singer auch einen Schluck Bier. 

Dean staunte, wie leicht Jim den alten Knurrhahn Singer eingewickelt hatte. Das machte wahrscheinlich seine ‚Mir kannst du alles anvertrauen’-Ausstrahlung. Jim konnte gut auf Menschen eingehen und einreden. Bei Dean hatte er allerdings auf Granit gebissen. Es ging zum einen Ohr rein und zum anderen wieder raus.

Nach dem ersten Kennenlernen holte Singer einen Karton mit den Sachen für die Dämonenbeschwörung aus dem Nebenraum und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Er erklärte, wie sie es machen mussten. 

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ihr einen Dämon beschwören wollt, es geht mich auch nichts an, aber damit ist nicht spaßen.“ Singer blickte Jim und Dean ernst in die Augen. „Ich habe noch nie von einem gelbäugigen Dämon gehört. Ich habe ein paar Leute kontaktiert, aber bisher keine Antworten bekommen. Ich würde mich an eurer Stelle vor dem Dämon in Acht nehmen.“

„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen“, erwiderte Jim. „Er bedroht unsere Familie.“ Er und Mary hatten beschlossen, Singer nicht aufzuklären, da sie ihn nicht genug kannten. Wenn sich rumsprach, dass Sam von dem Dämon verändert, zum Teil dämonisch gemacht wurde, würden vielleicht einige Jäger Jagd auf ihn machen. 

„Ich gebe euch Bescheid, wenn ich etwas höre.“ Singer schob den Karton zu Dean. „An der Interstate 90 auf Höhe Worthington gibt es einen Truckstopp mit gutem Kaffee.“

„Danke“, sagte Jim.

„Ganz schön schwer.“ Dean nahm den Karton. „Ich schätze, du weißt, was du uns gibst.“ Er nickte. Das kam einem Danke von Dean am nächsten. 

Singer grummelte etwas und schickte seine Gäste vor die Tür. 

„Danke für alles“, wiederholte Jim. Er schüttelte ihm die Hand, während Dean zum Wagen vorhumpelte. Sein Gang konnte einen fast traurig stimmen. Dean fuhr den Chevrolet Impala, als wäre er darin geboren worden, und nun konnte er nicht einmal richtig gehen geschweige denn fahren. 

Jim setzte sich ans Steuer des Impalas. 

„Wir hätten ihn einweihen sollen“, meinte Dean. „Ich vertraue ihm.“

„Vielleicht. Er scheint ein Mann zu sein, der sein Wort hält.“ Jim überlegte, aber es machte keinen Sinn mehr, jetzt zurückzugehen. Sie hatten ihre Wahl getroffen. 

Sie machten einen Stopp bei Singers empfohlenen Laden, als Deans Handy sich meldete. Stirnrunzelnd sah er auf sein Display, dann grinste er. Cas hatte ihm eine SMS geschrieben. ‚Ich will dich sehen. Cas’, war auf seinem Handy zu lesen.

Dean hatte schon wieder verdrängt, warum er überhaupt gegangen war. Fast hatte er ihn abgehakt, wenn der Anruf, der ihn wie ein Keulenschlag getroffen hatte, gewesen wäre.

Er hatte Cas bei einem Job in dessen Heimatstadt kennen gelernt und fast die ganze Zeit bei ihm statt in einem Motel verbracht. Natürlich hatte er ihm nicht verbergen können, woran er arbeitete, aber Cas hatte überraschend entspannt reagiert. Seine Großmutter konnte angeblich hellsehen, was auch immer das konkret bedeuten sollte.

Als Dean sich das Bein gebrochen hatte, verabschiedete er sich klammheimlich mit einer läppischen Nachricht. Er wollte ihm nicht zur Last fallen. Die Chancen, dass mehr aus ihnen werden könnte, war nicht besonders groß. 

~~+~~

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Jim und Dean wieder in Blue Earth ankamen. 

Sam hatte nicht geschlafen, sondern wach im Bett gelegen und auf die Rückkehr der beiden gewartet. Er horchte, bis er seine Eltern in ihrem Zimmer verschwunden waren, bevor er aufstand. 

„Wo willst du hin?“, nuschelte Jess schlaftrunken, als sie bemerkte, wie sich Sam bewegte. 

„Ich hole mir etwas zu trinken. Schlaf weiter“, beruhigte er sie. Jess drehte sich tatsächlich wieder um und schlief weiter.

Sam nahm seine Kleidung und zog sich im Badezimmer an. Als er nach unten kam, fand er Dean noch wach im Wohnzimmer vor. Sein Bruder blickte vom Karton, dessen Inhalt er genauer unter die Lupe genommen hatte, auf. „Müsste ein braver College Boy wie du nicht um diese Uhrzeit schlafen?“, grinste er frech.

„Sind das die Sachen von Singer? Für die Beschwörung?“, fragte Sam und kam näher.

„Hey, was hast du vor?“, fragte Dean, als ihm auffiel, dass Sam angezogen war.

„Ich nehme mir den Dämon vor!“

Dean packte ihn bei der Schulter. „Bist du beknackt?“

„Das wurde ich heute schon mal gefragt...“

„Du allein? Du bist doch völlig aus der Übung“, widersprach Dean. „Es gibt nicht einmal einen Plan A.“

„Wir werden dem gelbäugigen Dämon nichts Besseres bieten können“, sagte Sam. „Aber wenn er in der Hölle ist, kann er Jess nicht mehr töten.“

„Du bist nach Jahren aus dem Job raus.“ Dean packte ihn bei der Schulter. 

„Verstehst du nicht? Mein Leben ist vorbei, aber Jess hat noch eine Chance!“


	5. Chapter 5

„Was redest du für eine Scheiße?“ Dean sah seinen Bruder irritiert an. „Du bist verlobt, Mann. Ihr wollt heiraten! Und Babys machen!“ Er zwinkerte ihm zu. 

„Ich werde die Verlobung lösen, nachdem alles vorbei ist“, antwortete Sam resigniert.

„Wirf mir einen Knochen zu. Ich verstehe kein Wort.“

„Ich bin ein Freak und du weißt genauso wie ich, dass der gelbäugige Dämon niemals rückgängig machen wird, was er mit mir angestellt hat. Warum auch?“ Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben nichts, was er hätte haben wollen.“

„Und deshalb willst du dich ins Unglück stürzen? Du kennst dich mit Computerkram aus, aber damit kann man keinen Dämon erledigen. Hast du schon mal bei Jerry Bruckheimer wegen den CSI-Computern angefragt? Die könnten das vielleicht!“ Deans Hand lag nach auf Sams Schulter. Er rüttelte ihn. „Das ist Selbstmord, was du vorhast!“

Sam sah ihn fest an. „Deswegen musst du mitkommen.“

Sein Bruder lachte. „Yeah. Und wo hast du dir vorgestellt, ihn in die Falle zu locken? Hast du überhaupt schon einen Plan? Du hattest nicht einmal die Gelegenheit, dir die Sachen von Singer anzusehen.“

Sam seufzte. „Jess will morgen abreisen und ich habe ihr versprochen, mitzukommen. Sie denkt, ich habe Probleme - geistige Probleme – und meine Familie macht mit, will mich schonen.“

Dean konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Dass ihr das aufgefallen ist...“

„Dich hält sie übrigens für einen kriminellen Henry Chinaski.“

„Gefällt mir.“ Dean nickte amüsiert. 

„Mal abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass du ein Muttersöhnchen bist.”

„Hey, nicht frech werden!” Sein Handy begann zu klingeln. Er ging zur Garderobe und holte es aus seiner Jackentasche. Er konnte lesen, dass Cas ihn anrief. Mit dem Rücken zu seinem Bruder nahm er das Gespräch an. „Ja?“

„Hallo Dean“, begrüßte Cas ihn.

„Was gib’s?“, fragte Dean neutral. Er wollte sich vor Sam keine Blöße geben.

„Schau mal aus dem Fenster!“

„Was?“

„Ich bin hier.“

Dean runzelte die Stirn, aber er ging zum Wohnzimmerfenster, schob die weiße Gardine ein Stück zurück und schaute nach draußen. Erst konnte er nichts entdecken, dann bemerkte er den Mercury, der auch schon bessere Zeit erlebt hatte, auf der anderen Straßenseite. „Was...?“ Dean ließ die Gardine fallen und drehte sich vom Fenster weg, als er sich plötzlich seinem Bruder gegenüber sah, der ihn fragend anblickte. 

Dean gestikulierte etwas und schaute in eine andere Richtung. „Was willst du?“, fragte er. 

Er öffnete die Haustür und marschierte nach draußen.

„Ich mache....“, sagte Cas zögerlich, schließlich entschlossen. „Ich mache den ersten Schritt.“ Als er sah, wie Dean aus dem Haus kam, stieg er aus seinem Wagen. 

„Wie hast...?“ fragte Dean missgestimmt, aber er konnte sich schon denken, wie er an die Adresse gekommen war. Ein flüchtiger Schatten von Verärgerung huschte über sein Gesicht. Dean hatte zwar gesagt, dass er ihn gerne wiedersehen wollte, aber ob ihn wirklich aufgesucht hätte, war eine ganz andere Frage. Jetzt stand Cas vor ihm. Er trug seinen Trenchcoat. Cas bot ihm ein schiefes Lächeln an. Es brauchte Deans beträchtlichen Willen, nicht zu denken, wie absolut anbetungswürdig er trotz seines Detektivmantels aussah.

„Gehen wir rein.“ Dean berührte Cas kurz an der Schulter. In seinem Rücken spürte er die Augen seines Bruders, der er sah, wie sie zusammen zum Haus gingen. 

Cas hatte sich ein überschwänglicheres Wiedersehen gewünscht, aber zumindest hatte Dean ihn nicht gleich in die Wüste geschickt. 

„Das ist mein Bruder Sam“, stellte Dean ihn Sam vor, nachdem sie drinnen waren. „Das ist Cas...“ Er hatte seinen Nachnamen schon wieder vergessen.

„Castiel Imbeau.“ 

„Castiel... Imbeau“, wiederholte Dean lahm.

Cas streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, die Sam schüttelte. „Hallo Castiel.” Sam wandte sich an seinen Bruder: „Ist er…?“

Dean öffnete den Mund. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was Sam meinte. Sein Denken war auf Cas gerichtet. „Er ist... “ Dean machte eine Geste mit der Hand und grinste. „Er ist Sanitäter.“

Sam rollte mit den Augen. „Jagt er?“

„Oh. Oh! Ja, natürlich jagt Cas. Deswegen ist er hier. Riesiges Problem. Riesiges Geistproblem.“

Cas sah Dean verwundert an. „Genau“, stimmte er trotzdem zu. 

Dean nahm seinen Bruder beiseite und legte einen Arm auf seine Schulter. „Hör zu“, sagte er leise. „Heute Nacht loszuziehen ist völlig idiotisch. Dem musst du zustimmen. Wir brauchen einen Plan. Wann wollt ihr morgen abreisen?“

„Die Flüge gehen morgen Abend.“ Sam wirkte nachdenklich. Seine Entschlossenheit bröckelte.

„Gut, wir haben also noch ein wenig Zeit.“ Dean sah seinen Bruder an. „Das wird wie in alten Zeiten. Wie Holmes und Watson. Wie Batman und Robin!“

„Eher wie Pinky und Brain“, grummelte Sam. Ihm war bewusst, dass er mit Dean den besten Jäger in seiner Familie an seiner Seite hatte. Sie waren damals ein großartiges Team gewesen. Das Jagen hatte sie zusammen geschweißt wie nichts anderes. Wenn Sam heute ein aktiver Jäger wäre, würden sie sich wahrscheinlich besser verstehen. 

Sam verabschiedete sich mit einem abschätzenden Blick auf Cas. „Gute Nacht.“ Er ging hoch zurück ins Bett zu Jess.

„Gute Nacht, Sam.“

Als er weg war, schaute Dean auf die Uhr im Wohnzimmer. Es ging scharf auf zwei Uhr in der Nacht zu. „Du bist verrückt“, sagte Dean und wandte sich Cas zu. 

„Warum?“ Cas’ Arglosigkeit brachte ihn immer wieder zum Staunen. 

„Weil…” Dean suchte nach Worten. „Weil es mitten in der Nacht ist. Und weil du genau weißt, was ich mache und trotzdem bist du hier.“

„Warum hast du deinen Bruder angelogen?“, fragte Cas. 

„Was hätte ich ihm erzählen sollen?“, fragte Dean defensiv. „Ach ja, Sam, das ist Cas, der Typ, mit dem ich ein paar Mal geschlafen habe. Er will da weitermachen, wo wir aufgehört haben.“ 

„Wenn du so denkst, sollte ich vielleicht gehen.“ Cas wollte zur Tür gehen.

Dean stoppte ihn. „Fuck, nein! Ich weiß nicht, was ich will...“ Er rieb sich sein müdes Gesicht. 

Cas schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen. „Hast du mich vermisst?“

„Das... Ja. Reden wir nicht mehr. Morgen, okay? Ich bin hundemüde.” Dean winkte ab. Er spürte, wie seine distanzierte Haltung mit jeder Minute, in der er mit Cas in einem Raum war, schrumpfte. „Du kannst auf dem Sofa schlafen“, sagte er und entzog sich Cas’ Umlaufbahn.

„Wo schläfst du?“, fragte Cas und folgte Dean in das Gästezimmer, in dem er schlief. Früher hatte er ein eigenes Zimmer im Haus gehabt, das jetzt das Arbeitszimmer war. Das spartanische Gästezimmer reichte ihm für die paar Tage im Jahr, an denen er daheim war. 

Dean holte eine Decke aus dem Schrank. 

„Ich könnte hier schlafen.“ Cas hatte es als Deans Zimmer anhand der Schuhe und Klamotten am Bettende ausgemacht. „Ich bin schmal und brauche nicht viel Platz.“

„Ich brauche umso mehr.“ Dean zeigte auf sein Gipsbein. 

Cas lächelte, als er sah, wie versaut der Gipsverband war. „Das ist mir egal.“

Dean öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, doch er schloss ihn wieder. Cas war ihm zu nahe. Er umklammerte die Decke mit beiden Händen wie einen Schutz zwischen ihnen. Das hielt Cas jedoch nicht davon ab, noch näher zu kommen und mit seinen Lippen Deans Mund zu küssen. Erst zögerte Dean, er wollte es nicht zulassen, aber Cas’ weiche Lippen fühlten sich so gut an, dass er den Kuss erwiderte. Er ließ die Decke fallen, umfasste ihn mit seinen Armen und schloss die Augen, während sie sich küssten.

„Fein. Du hast gewonnen. Aber Fairplay ist etwas anderes”, knurrte Dean gespielt angekratzt, nachdem sie sich gelöst hatten. „Welches Shirt möchtest du zum Schlafen? Metallica oder AC/DC?“

~~+~~

Deans Vorhaben, seiner Mutter von Cas zu erzählen, schlug fehl. Am nächsten Morgen begegnete Cas in dem zu großen Metallica-T-Shirt und Boxershorts Mary auf dem Flur, als er die Toilette suchte. Beide standen sie für einen Moment wie Autofahrer und Reh gegenüber und blickten sich überrascht in die Augen.

„Hi, ähm, ich bin Castiel“, begann Cas. Er hatte sich in Deans Leben gestürzt und Einlass verlangt und nun sah er sich mit dem, was dazu gehörte, konfrontiert: seiner Mutter. 

„Du hast angerufen“, erinnerte sich Mary.

„Dean hat mir angeboten, auf dem Sofa zu übernachten. Ich habe ihm mich praktisch aufgezwungen. Das tut mir leid. Ich hätte Sie fragen müssen, ob das in Ordnung ist...“, schwafelte Cas.

„Ich bin Mary“, bot sie ihm an. „Du bist Sanitäter?“ Mary wollte wissen, ob ihr Sohn sie angelogen hatte. Fremde Jäger kamen ihr nicht ins Haus. Das wusste Dean. Andererseits würde ihr Sohn auch keinem Fremden einfach eines seiner T-Shirts geben und ihm anbieten, auf dem Sofa zu schlafen. Sie fragte sich, was dahinter steckte, denn bisher hatte Dean kein Wort über ihn verloren. 

Cas nickte. „Ich will ja nicht unhöflich sein, aber ich müsste auf die Toilette.“

Mary deutete auf die Tür hinter sich. „Frühstück gibt es in fünfzehn Minuten, falls Bedarf besteht“, rief sie ihm nach.

Als Cas ins Gästezimmer zurückkehrte, schlummerte Dean seelenruhig. Cas weckte ihn auf. „Aufstehen, Hook.“

Dean verzog das Gesicht, ließ seine Augen jedoch geschlossen. „Hook hatte einen Haken, kein Holzbein“, grummelte er. 

„Du kann froh sein, dass du einen Gehgips hast. Mit Krücken ist man im Alltag ganz schön aufgeschmissen.“

Dean schlug auf die leere Bettseite. „Komm ins Bett. Ohne dich ist es kalt.“

„Willst du kein Frühstück?“

„Später.“

„Ich glaube, deine Mum weiß alles. Ich bin ihr vorhin im Flur über den Weg gelaufen.“

Plötzlich schlug Dean die Augen auf. „Was alles?“

~~+~~

In der Küche unterhielt sich derweil Mary mit ihrem Mann aufregt. „Erinnerst du dich an Cassie? Sie war ein tolles Mädchen. Sie hat immer viel geredet und das erstaunlichste dabei war, dass Dean ihr zugehört hat.“ Sie lächelte bei der Erinnerung daran. 

Jim hörte ihr zu, dabei war er in Gedanken schon bei seiner Predigt. 

„Ich glaube, Cassie hat so viel geredet, um hinter seine Fassade zu schauen. Weißt du noch, wie Dean sie uns vorgestellt hat? Sie war eines der wenige Mädchen, die wir kennen lernen durften. Und heute morgen treffe ich diesen Castiel unerwartet im Flur!“

Jim legte seine Notizen auf den Tisch. „Dean wusste nichts vom seinem Besuch. Das hast du selbst gesagt. Er hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, mit dir zu reden.“

„Ja, du hast sicher recht.“ Mary kam mit der Kaffeekanne an den Tisch und schenkte sich und Jim nach. Trotz Jims beruhigenden Worte hatte sie nicht die Muße, sich hinzusetzen. „Er scheint nett zu sein. Aber dass Dean...“

„Mary, du kennst Dean. Er hat Sprüche auf den Lippen, da bekomme selbst ich rote Ohren. Dean lässt nichts anbrennen. Da wird womöglich auch mal der ein oder andere Junge dabei gewesen sein“, meinte Jim und widmete sich wieder seinen Notizen.

Mary zog den Mund kraus. Sie schwieg grüblerisch. „Er hätte etwas sagen müssen.“

„Niemand muss irgendetwas“, erwiderte Jim lapidar. „Du solltest dir deswegen wirklich keinen Kopf machen. Wir haben viel größere Probleme. Dean ist alt genug. Er lebt sein eigenes Leben.“

„Ich will nicht irgendeine dieser Mütter sein, die nicht wissen, dass ihr Sohn schwul ist!“

„Wenn Castiel auf dem Sofa geschlafen hat, gibt es überhaupt nichts zu -“

„Hat er nicht“, unterbrach Mary ihn.

Just in dem Moment kam Sam in die Küche. „Wer ist schwul?“, fragte er. Sam hatte die letzten Wortwechsel zum Teil aufgeschnappt. Als keiner antwortete, schaute er beide prüfend an. 

Jim schaute zu Mary, nach dem Motto, dass er sie fragen müsse. Er schob seine Notizen zusammen, trank den letzten Schluck seines Kaffees im Stehen und stellte danach die Tasse auf die Spüle.

„Dean?“, hakte Sam nach. Mary sagte nichts. Sam lachte lauthals los, er konnte es in ihrem Gesicht lesen. „Das ist der beste Witz! Der beste Witz!“ Für etwas eine Minute vergaß er, dass ein Dämon ihm sein Leben schwer machte.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaum hatte sich Cas zu ihm ins Bett gelegt, war Dean nicht mehr müde. Er drehte sich auf die Seite zu ihm, schob seinen Arm unter das Kissen und legte seinen Kopf darauf. Sein Gipsbein zerrte an der Bettdecke. Das Ding wurde von Tag zu Tag lästiger.

Cas hatte die Augen geschlossen. „Du beobachtest mich.“

„Mhm“, machte Dean. 

Cas wollte mit ihm zusammen sein und wenn Dean ehrlich war, ging es ihm nicht anders, auch wenn er es hatte ausblenden wollen. Er ertappte sich dabei, wie er seine Möglichkeiten durchspielte. Dean könnte nur im Umkreis von Cas’ Heimatstadt jagen, vielleicht in dem ein oder anderen Nachbarstaat, dass er am nächsten Tag spätestens wieder zurück war. 

Dean schob seine andere Hand unter das T-Shirt und strich über Cas’ warme Haut. 

Vielleicht konnte er einen normalen Job annehmen. Dean hatte sich als Mechaniker gar nicht mal so schlecht geschlagen. (Obwohl er nichts von regelmäßigen Arbeitszeiten hielt, was eines seiner Probleme bei einem Job war.)

Er ließ seine Hand unter dem T-Shirt höher wandern. Cas’ Augen waren immer noch zu, aber Dean glaubte, seine Mundwinkeln ein wenig nach oben gehen zu sehen, als er mit seiner Fingerspitze um Cas’ Brustwarze Kreise malte. 

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um meinen Bruder“, fing Dean plötzlich an. 

„Sam?“ Cas schlug die Augen auf. „Er wirkte... verzweifelt.“

„Er hat Visionen vom Tod seiner Verlobten Jess“, antwortete Dean. 

„Das ist der Job, der so wichtig ist.“ Cas drehte sich auf die Seite. Er stützte seinen Kopf auf dem Arm ab und studierte Deans Gesicht. Wieder fiel Dean auf, dass das Bett viel zu klein für sie beide war. Es machte ihn auf angenehme Weise nervös, wie Cas ihn ansah.

„Ein Dämon hat es auf sie abgesehen. Wir, Sam und ich, müssen ihn vorher erwischen.“

„Ich werde euch helfen“, versprach Cas. Er hatte mit seiner Großmutter schon mit einigen Geistern zu tun gehabt, aber nur selten mit Dämonen. Dennoch er hatte er sich den Exorzismus spielend eingeprägt. 

Cas strich beruhigend über Deans Wange. 

„Jetzt starrst du mich an“, sagte Dean. Er wich seinem Blick aus. „Wir sind hier im Haus meiner Mutter“, erinnerte er Cas, der näher rückte. Sein Mund war wenige Zentimeter von Deans entfernt. Cas’ Kuss war süß. Seine Lippen waren weich und zärtlich. Dean wusste, wenn er ihn jetzt nicht zurückhielt, würde es ihm später erst recht nicht gelingen.

„Lass uns aufstehen und frühstücken.“ 

Dean rollte sich umständlich über den Rücken auf seine andere Seite. Er zog die ganze Decke mit seinem Gipsbein mit. 

„Ich habe deine Telefonnummer herausbekommen, deine Adresse ausfindig gemacht und bin den weiten Weg hierher gefahren und jetzt lässt du mich im kalten Bett ohne Decke zurück“, schmollte Cas.

Dean grinste. „Du siehst echt heiß aus in dem Metallica-Shirt.“

Schmollend stand Cas auf. Als er bei Dean war, schob der ihn gegen die Wand hinter sich. „Über mehr können wir später verhandeln“, meinte er, presste seinen Mund auf Cas’ und küsste ihn begeistert. „Löffelchen soll übrigens auch mit Gips funktionieren.“

~~+~~

Jess und Sam saßen am Küchentisch, als Dean und Cas zu ihnen stießen. Cas trug ein Hemd und eine Hose und glich in seinem Kleidungsstil eher dem jüngeren als dem älteren Bruder.

„Gut geschlafen?“, fragte Sam und grinste anzüglich. Es würde ihm ein Vergnügen sein, Dean auf die Nase zu binden, was ihre Mutter über ihn dachte.

Dean roch die Finte. Sam hatte zu gute Laune. „Wie ein Baby“, erwiderte er wahrheitsgemäß.

„Sehr gut“, antwortete Cas. Er übernahm es selbst, sich Jess vorzustellen. „Hallo, ich bin Castiel, aber das –tiel erübrigt sich.“ Sie reichten sich über den Frühstückstisch die Hände. 

Dean steckte für Cas und sich einen Toast in den Toaster. 

„Mom und Jim sind schon weg“, berichtete Sam.

„Kaffee?“, fragte Dean.

„Kaffee ist gut. Mit Milch“, entgegnete Cas. Er hatte sich neben Jess auf den Stuhl gesetzt. Dean warf ihm seinen heißen Toast zu, den er gezwungenermaßen fangen musste, aber das kannte er schon von ihm.

„In der Küche war vorhin was los...“, wandte sich Sam fröhlich an seinen Bruder.

Jess knuffte ihn in die Seite und schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Sam blickte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Wie lange kennt ihr euch schon?“, fragte Jess, bevor Sam etwas sagen konnte.

„Seit fast einen Monat, auch wenn es sich länger anfühlt.“ Cas sah zu Dean, der Milch aus dem Kühlschrank holte.

„Und seitdem seid ihr zusammen?“, fragte Jess neugierig nach.

„Was?“, rief Sam.

„Aber du hast doch gesagt, dass dein Bruder schwul ist?“

„Ich habe gesagt, dass meine Mom glaubt, dass Dean etwas mit...“, brach Sam ab. Als er bemerkte, wie Cas und Dean Blicke wechselten, ging ihm ein Licht auf. „Für länger als eine Nacht...“

„Ich schätze...“ Dean gab Cas die Milch für seinen Kaffee. Er sah ihn an und legte demonstrativ eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „.... wir sind zusammen.“ Cas quittierte seine Aussage mit einem Lächeln. 

Dean wollte niemandem mehr so nahe kommen, nachdem Cassie ihn abserviert hatte. Es hatte ihn schlimmer getroffen, als er nach außen hin hatte zeigen wollen. Ohne Cas’ Hartnäckigkeit wäre Dean wahrscheinlich jetzt ziemlich einsam.

„Wann? Wieso?“, sprudelte es aus Sam geschockt hervor. „Was ist... mit Betty und Wilma? Wir haben ständig geredet, wer heißer ist.“

„Wir waren Kinder.“ Dean schmierte wie nebensächlich sein Toast im Stehen, obwohl sein Herz bis in den Hals schlug.

„Und die Yogalehrerin – war das nicht der beste Sex, den du hattest?“

„Der gelenkigste Sex, Miss Halliwell“, korrigierte Dean und biss von seinem Toast ab. Er war cool wie Eis.

Sam sprang überraschend auf und zerrte seinen Bruder ins Wohnzimmer. „Warum hast du nie was gesagt zur Hölle, Dean?“, fragte Sam direkt. 

„Was hätte ich erzählen?“, blockte Dean ab und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Wenn Cas nie hier aufgetaucht wäre, hättest du nichts erzählt, oder?“, bohrte Sam weiter. Er schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Wir reden auch besonders viel...“ Dean schaute ihn vorsichtig an, während er sich zuvor ausschließlich auf sein Toast konzentriert hatte. 

„Scheiße, mein Bruder ist schwul.“ Sam lachte ein wenig irre und rieb sich mit der Hand über den Mund. „Ich bin echt... überrascht. Sorry, ich muss das erst mal verdauen.“

„Fein“, meinte Dean. Er musterte Sams Gesicht, aber die erwartete Enttäuschung konnte er nicht entdecken.

Sam redete einfach weiter: „Du hast ja nicht auch erst seit gestern was für... Typen übrig. In der Highschool... ich dachte, das wäre eine Phase. Du würdest rumprobieren.“ Sam war bestimmt nicht blind gewesen, aber er hatte einige Sachen lieber aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen.

Deans Coolness bröckelte langsam. „Wir waren schon in der Grundschule Freaks. Du hast von Geistern gebrabbelt. Mom musste dich immer ermahnen, dass du das niemanden sagen darf. Ich habe einfach ein paar Dinge weggelassen.“

„Dafür hast du umso mehr mit deinen Weibergeschichten angegeben. Du hättest was sagen können. Ich bin kein Dinosaurier. Dann bist du eben schwul oder bi oder wie auch immer. Ich kann damit umgehen“, sagte Sam im Brustton der Überzeugung. 

Dean wirkte sprachlos. Irgendwie hatte er sich selbst in diese Situation manövriert, genaugenommen war es Cas’ Schuld.

„Und das mit Cas... das ist mehr?“ Sam zuckte fragend mit den Schultern und beobachtete, wie Deans Wangen eine rötliche Färbung bekamen. 

„Es ist gut. Ich muss nicht lügen oder ihm irgendetwas vormachen. Es ist gut.“

Sam nickte. Sein Bruder schien fast verlegen, obwohl er sonst nicht auf den Mund gefallen war. „Verdammt, jetzt fällt mir überhaupt kein Witz ein! Ich hatte mir vorhin ein paar Sprüche zurecht gelegt. – Hey, doch: Wenn mein Bruder schwul ist, gibt es auch Einhörner! Die über Regenbögen fliegen und-“

„Haha, du bist witzig. Hat dich schon mal jemand deswegen verprügelt?“

„Bis jetzt noch nicht“, grinste Sam.

„Was hat Mom gesagt?“, fragte Dean nach. 

„Cas hat sie sehr überrascht. Wenigstens ist er nicht so ein tuntiger oder femininer Typ – ich meine, nicht dass das schlecht wäre. Ich habe ja keine Ahnung, auf was...“ Sam merkte, wie er sich um Kopf und Kragen redete und machte eine wegwischende Geste mit der Hand. „Sie wird sich sicher an den Gedanken gewöhnen, wie wir alle“, beruhigte Sam ihn. Allerdings hatte Mary sehr aufgekratzt gewirkt. Er wusste nicht, ob sie wirklich so besonnen auf Dean und Cas zusammen reagieren würde.

„Wird schon passen“, erwiderte Dean möglichst lässig.

Sam fasste ihn am Arm an. „Du bist noch dabei? Ich will den gelbäugigen Dämon exorzieren, bevor Mom und Jim zurück sind.“ Sie würden sie aufhalten, wenn sie wüssten, was sie vorhatten.

„Ja, Cas kommt mit. Er kennt sich aus“, erklärte Dean.

„So gut kennst du ihn also schon“, merkte Sam an. Gewöhnlich waren Jäger Einzelgänger und Dean hielt es nicht anders, zumindest bis jetzt. „Ich weiß nicht, mit dem Dämon ist nicht zu spaßen.“

„Sein Kopf ist wie das Alte und das Neue Testament. Er hat jede Menge Exorzismen drauf. Natürlich kann er nicht mit Sam, dem Lexikon der Merkwürdigkeiten, mithalten, aber er ist gut. Und wir können ihn brauchen: Du bist lange aus dem Job raus und ich bin mit meinem Gipsbein nicht gerade der Renner.“

„Gut, wenn du das sagst.“

~~+~~

„Habt ihr euch ausgesprochen?“, fragte Jess, als sie mit Sam allein. Sie faltete eine Hose und legte sie in ihren Koffer. 

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich damit umgehen soll“, gab Sam zu. „Es will nicht in meinen Kopf. Das ist absurd. Ich weiß nicht, es sollte mir doch nicht schwer fallen, es zu akzeptieren. An der Uni habe ich schließlich auch keine Probleme damit.“

„Aber jetzt betrifft es dich, deine Familie persönlich. Gib dir etwas Zeit. Ich mag Castiel. Wir haben uns gut unterhalten.“

„Cas. Er hat uns völlig überfahren. Taucht einfach hier auf“, meinte Sam ein wenig verärgert.

„Du hast deine Familie schließlich auch nicht gefragt, ob es ihnen recht ist, dass du mich heiratest.“ Jess legte einen leichten Pullover auf die Kommode und faltete ihn. 

„Das ist etwas anderes.“

„Ihr versteht euch kaum und seht euch höchstens zu Weihnachten und zum Geburtstag eurer Mutter, wenn überhaupt. Es ist nicht so, dass, während wir zusammen waren, besonders viel von ihm gesprochen hast. Es kann dir im Prinzip egal sein, mit wem er schläft“, erinnerte Jess ihn.

„Es ist merkwürdig. Wir verstehen uns besser denn je“, erwiderte Sam nachdenklich. 

Seine Visionen, ihre Zusammenarbeit hatte sie einander ein Stück näher gebracht. Er fragte sich, wie sie sich so hatten entzweien können. Als Kinder waren sie ein Herz und eine Seele gewesen. Dean hatte seinen kleinen Bruder beschützt, wenn Mary nicht da war, noch bevor Jim zum Teil der Familie wurde.

Sam mochte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Dean mit Cas schlief, genauso wenig wie mit seinen anderen, sexuellen Abenteuer. Was ihn wirklich irritierte, war Castiel. Dean war rot geworden und das bedeutete etwas. Sein Bruder war verliebt, was Sam sonst gar nicht von ihm kannte. Warum musste es ausgerechnet ein Mann sein?

Unter dem Vorwand allein mit seinem Bruder und seinem neuen Freund reden zu können, ließ er sie allein. Jess hatte Verständnis dafür. Deans Gegenwart hatte trotz aller Kabbeleien eine positive Wirkung auf Sam. Er hatte aufgehört, über Geister und Konsorten zu reden.

~~+~~

Dean und Cas warten draußen auf Sam. Cas hatte auf den ersten Blick erkannt, dass man mit Singers Utensilien einen Dämonen beschwören konnte, ohne dass einer der beiden Brüder etwas erwähnt hatte. Das räumte Sams Zweifel einigermaßen aus. 

Dean lehnte an seinem Wagen. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Cas. „Ich hätte vielleicht vorher anrufen sollen.“

„Das fällt dir aber früh ein“, grummelte Dean.

„Es tut mir leid.“

„Jetzt ist es raus,“, wiegelte Dean ab. Seine Mutter bereitete ihm Sorgen. Einerseits wollte er sofort mit ihr reden, andererseits würde er es lieber bis zum Ende aller Tage hinauszögern. 

„Ich war verunsichert und wusste nicht, an wen ich mich wenden sollte“, sagte Cas. „Es verändert sich nichts, solange der Rückhalt stimmt.“

Dean nahm seine Hände und zog ihn näher zu sich. „Ich war schon immer ein Außenseiter. Es ist scheißegal, was andere denken. Okay, nicht ganz. Meine Familie ist mir wichtig.“ Er gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf den Mund. Cas lehnte sich neben ihn gegen den Impala und Dean legte seinen Arm um seine Schulter. „Was mich nervös macht, ist, dass ich nicht weiß, was passiert, wenn ich mich auf dich einlasse.“

„Hab keine Angst.“

Dean schaute ihn an. „Und du glaubst zu wissen, auf was du dich mit mir einlässt? Du hast vielleicht eine romantisierte Vorstellung vom Leben unterwegs. König der Straße wie die Ritter in der Artus-Sage. Aber es ist dreckig und die meiste Zeit bist du für dich. Lebst von schnellem Essen und schläfst in durchgelegenen Motelbetten.“  

„Keine Sorge, ich habe keine Illusionen von dir“, meinte Cas überzeugt. „Ich weiß, wer du bist.“

Sam bremste seinen forschen Schritt, mit dem er aus der Haustür getreten war, als er die beiden zusammen am Auto stehen sah. Es fühlte sich unangenehm an, dabei hatte er sie nicht einmal beim Knutschen oder Schlimmeres ertappt. 

„Wir sind schon ein geniales Team“, rief Sam seine Unsicherheit überspielend, während er zu ihnen hinüber trabte. „Ein angehender Anwalt, ein durchgeknallter Jäger mit Gipsbein und ein... Sanitäter mit Faible für Privatdetektivmäntel.“

„Danke dir. Was ist besser: ein Steueranwalt oder ein Jäger?“, knurrte Dean.

„Kommt drauf an: Bei der Steuererklärung würde ich auf den Anwalt setzen“, grinste Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam parkte den Impala hinter der Fabrikhalle. Das Erdgeschoss diente für den Fuhrpark als trockener Hallenstellplatz, aber die zwei Etagen darüber wurden schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr genutzt. Es war der ideale Ort in Blue Earth’ kleinem Gewerbegebiet, um ungestört einen Dämon zu beschwören.

Die erste Etage war voll gestellt mit Sperrmüll, der zurückgelassen wurde. Dagegen entpuppte sich die zweite Etage als größtenteils leer geräumt. Es gab keine Türen mehr, überall war Schutt und Staub. Im größten Raum breiteten sie sich aus. 

Dean hatte seine Schrotflinte mitgenommen. Sein Bruder war ebenfalls bewaffnet, Cas verzichtete jedoch freiwillig darauf. Während Sam kniend mit Kreide auf dem Boden malte, zündete Cas die Kerzen an. Sie arbeiteten fast ehrfürchtig schweigend, als würden sie eine besondere Zeremonie vorbereiten.

Nach Singers Buch zeichnete Sam die Teufelsfalle unter die Decke. Cas hielt den Klappstuhl, auf dem er stand, fest, während Sam mit ausgestrecktem Arm die Linien zog. „Größer, du musst sie größer machen“, durchbrach Dean die Stille. 

„Mach du’s besser“, antwortete sein Bruder. 

„Je kleiner die Falle, desto geringer die Chance, ihn zu erwischen.“

„Wir werden ihn schon hineinlocken, Mister Big Talk.“ 

Dean setzte sein schmallippiges Grinsen auf. „Wer hier wohl Mister Big Talk ist...“

„Ich fand es übrigens schon immer etwas schwul, dass du allen möglichen Leuten knuffige Spitznamen gegeben hast“, bemerkte Sam.

„Yeah, Sammy-Schätzchen, findest du?“

„Wollten wir nicht eigentlich einen Dämon beschwören?“, erinnerte Cas die beiden.

Nachdem sie mit den Vorarbeiten fertig waren, besprachen sie ihr Vorgehen. „Okay, Cas, du wartest im Treppenhaus. Von da aus kannst du sehen, wenn der Dämon in der Falle sitzt. Dann beginnst du mit dem Exorzismus. Der gelbäugige Dämon wird sich auf Sam konzentrieren. Jetzt kannst du deine Plädoyerkünste einsetzen. Wenn etwas schief geht, knalle ich ihn ab.“ 

„Auf deine Schießkünste sollten wir uns lieber nicht verlassen“, scherzte Sam. 

Dean sparte sich seinen Kommentar dazu und sah ihn entnervt an. Er würde nur im Notfall auf den Dämon schießen. Das Steinsalz hatte keine Wirkung auf den Dämon außer die menschliche Hülle zu verletzen. 

„Okay, legen wir los...“ 

Sam wartete, bis Cas nicht mehr zu sehen war und sein Bruder in die Ecke gegangen war. Er hockte sich hin. In der Mitte seiner Kreidezeichnung auf dem Boden stand ein Mörser mit Singers Ingredienzien. Das einzige, was fehlte, war Sams Blut. Er zögerte einen Moment, bevor er den Mut gefasst hatte, sich in die linke Handfläche zu schneiden. Sam sprach etwas auf Latein. Er biss die Zähne zusammen und zog die Klinge, die er mit festem Griff hielt, durch sein eigenes Fleisch. Der Schmerz war ätzend, aber er hielt ihm Stand. 

Danach presste er sein Stofftaschentuch darauf. Sam beendete den Beschwörungszauber, indem er das Zeug im Mörser mit einem Streichholz entzündete. Ein kurzes Feuer flammte effektvoll auf.

Sam stand auf. Er und sein Bruder sahen sich erwartungsvoll um. 

„Was macht ihr hier? Ihr habt hier nichts zu suchen“, wurden die Brüder plötzlich von einem fremden Mann angepflaumt. Er wollte sie wegscheuen, als Dean seine Schrotflinte auf ihn richtete. 

„Nicht so schnell.“ In dem Moment grinste der Mann und zeigte seine gelben Augen.

„Wird das eine Einladung zum Tee?“, fragte der Dämon und trat näher. 

„Du hast unseren Vater getötet“, antwortete Dean harsch. Er hielt seine Waffe weiterhin auf ihn gerichtet. 

„Winchester. Du hast ein paar meiner Freunde getötet.“ Er wandte sich Sam zu. „Und du bist eines meiner Kinder.“ 

Der gelbäugige Dämon ging ein paar Schritte auf Sam zu, der scheinbar zurückwich. Er versuchte nicht zur Decke zu blicken, um sich nicht zu verraten. Noch ein wenig näher und er saß in der Falle. 

„Was hast du mit mir gemacht? Kinder wie ich? Heißt das, es gibt noch mehr, die wie ich sind?“, fragte Sam. 

„Das wirst du früh genug herausfinden“, erwiderte der Dämon lächelnd. 

„Warum willst du Jess töten?“, verlangte Sam zu wissen. Er wusste, dass der Dämon sich auf ihn konzentrierte. 

„Die süße Jessica“, sagte der gelbäugige Dämon amüsiert. „Du willst sie heiraten, die 1,8 Kinder zeugen, in einen langweiligen Vorort ziehen und dein Leben mit den Steuerproblemen anderer Leute verbringen. Was soll ich mit einem Anwalt, wenn die Apokalypse vor der Tür steht? Das Jüngste Gericht wird nicht am Tisch ausgetragen. Ich brauche dich auf der Straße, damit du deine Fähigkeiten schärfst. Dein Geschenk von mir.“

„Das ist alles?!“, fauchte Sam wütend. Er machte bewusst einen Schritt auf den Dämon zu, um ihn zu ködern. „Weil sie deinen Plänen für mich im Weg ist. Deshalb muss sie sterben! Lass Jess in Frieden!“

„Du rufst mich, um mir das zu sagen?“, fragte der Dämon ihn drohend. „Das ist alles, Sam?“

„Nein.” Sam machte einen provozierenden Schritt auf ihn zu. 

Cas begann den Exorzismus zu sprechen. Zu früh. Der Dämon lief frei herum. Sams Nerven spannten sich aufs Äußere an. 

Dean gab einen Schuss aus seiner Schrotflinte ab. Das Geschoss tangierte den gelbäugigen Dämon kaum. „Du schießt auf mich?“, fragte er Dean. „Sehe ich aus wie jemand, der sich davon beeindrucken lässt? Du bist ein mutiger Idiot.“ Er sah Dean kalt an und schleuderte ihn ohne weiteres gegen die Wand. 

Sam hatte in der Zeit sein Flachmann aufgeschraubt und bespritzte ihn mit der ganzen Ladung Weihwasser. Zu Sams Entsetzen war der Dämon über das heilige Wasser erhaben. Er lachte Sam aus. 

Schnell zog Sam seine Waffe aus dem Hosenbund, um Cas mehr Zeit zu verschaffen. Er konnte einen Schuss, der quer durch den Raum ging, abgeben, als der Dämon ihn ebenfalls gegen die Wand klatschen ließ.  

Cas stand im Türrahmen. Seine Stimme war fest wie sein Blick. Er versuchte, den Exorzismus schneller herunter zusprechen. Der Dämon wandte sich an ihn. Er schleuderte Cas rückwärts ins Treppenhaus. Dort verlor er auf dem Absatz das Gleichgewicht, stürzte die Treppe hinunter und blieb reglos auf dem Plateau der Etage darunter liegen. 

„Cas“, schrie Dean. Er schoss auf den Dämon. Aber das Geschoss traf auf Beton, weil der Dämon verschwunden war.

„Cas“, rief Dean noch einmal und eilte die Treppen hinunter. Er machte einen Satz über Cas und kniete sich neben ihn auf den Fußboden. Cas lag bewegungslos da. 

„Scheiße.“ Sam warf einen Blick nach unten. Er zückte sein Handy.

Deans Gips hatte Risse bekommen, doch das fiel ihm gar nicht auf. „Beweg dich nicht, okay, Cas. Hör einfach zu“, sprach Dean aufgeregt. „Das wird schon wieder. Sam ruft einen Krankenwagen. Du packst das. Ich bin hier.“ Dean suchte seine Hand und drückte sie fest.

Cas sah ihn direkt an. Blut floss aus seiner Nase. Seine Lippen bewegten sich langsam, als wollte er etwas sagen. „Mir... schlecht“, kam leise und stockend von ihm.

„Hilfe ist auf dem Weg. Ich bin bei dir. Sag was. Sprich mit mir, Cas.“

Deans Hand schwebte über seinem Kopf, seinen Haaren. Er wagte es kaum, ihn zu berühren. Vielleicht hatte sich Cas einige Wirbel angeknackst, dann war Bewegung das schlimmste, was er tun konnte.

Cas war, ohne dass er seinen Sturz mit Händen oder Füßen hätte abfangen können, die Treppe herunter geknallt. Dabei waren es nur einige Meter gewesen. Wäre er anders gefallen, hätte er womöglich lediglich ein paar Schrammen und vielleicht ein paar Brüche davongetragen.

„Er ist schwer verletzt. Beeilen Sie sich, bitte!“, sagte Sam in sein Handy. In einem zweiten Anruf alarmierte er Mary und Jim.

Dean war den Tränen nahe, die er krampfhaft herunter presste, während er seine Lippen zusammen drückte. „Ich... ich...“, stammelte er. „Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach schlapp machen. Wer kümmert sich um deinen 85er Mercury Grand Marquis?“

Er schluckte hart, als er merkte, dass Cas nicht mehr reagierte. Seine Augen waren zugefallen. Er hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. 

„SAM”, schrie Dean. „Hilf mir! Cas ist bewusstlos.“ Er ließ seine Hand los und prüfte seinen Puls am Hals.

Sein Bruder eilte zu ihm. „Atmet er?“

Dean beugte sich über ihn. „Ja. Ja. Was tun wir?“

„Stabile Seitenlage fällt aus. Wir sollten ihn lieber nicht bewegen“, meinte Sam stoisch. „Wir können nichts tun. Wenn er nicht mehr atmet, beleben wir ihn wieder.“

Dean schaute seinen Bruder selbstquälerisch an. 

Plötzlich erbrach sich Cas auf dem Rücken liegend, ohne es zu merken oder den Kopf zu drehen. 

Dean fluchte. Mit Sams Hilfe hoben sie seinen Körper an und drehten ihn vorsichtig auf die Seite, immer drauf bedacht, seine Wirbelsäule und seinen Kopf ruhig zu halten. Dean hatte keine Ahnung, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, bis die Sanitäter eintrafen. Sie prüften seine Pupillen und stellten Fragen. 

Sie legten Cas auf die Bahre und brachten ihn unter den Augen der Brüder in den Krankenwagen. Cas kam nicht zu Bewusstsein. 

Jess, Mary und Jim tauchten fast zeitgleich mit der Polizei ein. Dean fragte die Sanitäter nach dem Krankenhaus, bevor sie abfuhren.

Hauptsächlich Sam und Jim standen den Polizeibeamten Rede und Antwort. Sam erzählte ihnen, dass es ein Unfall war und Jim versprach Dean, der sich mit keinem Wort geäußert hatte, zu einer späteren Aussage auf dem Revier vorbeizubringen. Die Polizisten waren damit einverstanden.

„Ich muss zu Cas. Sam?“

„Okay, fahren wir.“

„Was ist mit Singers Sachen?“, fragte Jim und gesellte sich mit Sam zu Jess, Mary und Dean. Sam hatte ihn ins Bild gesetzt, aber er und Mary hatten sich bereits ihren Teil gedacht, als sie Jess nach der Kirche allein Zuhause vorfanden. „Sie sollten verschwunden sein, bevor die Deputys sie finden und Fragen stellen.“ 

„Das machen wir. Fahrt!“, sagte Mary. Für Vorwürfe war später Zeit genug.

~~+~~

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Jess Sam, als sie unter sich waren und einen schlechten Kaffee aus dem Automaten zogen. „Habt ihr euch... gestritten?“

„Jess... Nein, das haben wir nicht. Es war ein Unfall“, beruhigte Sam sie. Er wusste, wie viel Wahrheit sie vertragen konnte, also hielt er sich an die nicht-übernatürlichen Fakten. Er erzählte ihr die gleiche Geschichte, die er den Hilfssheriffs verkauft hatte. Jims Anwesenheit war eine große Hilfe gewesen. 

„Warum will mir niemand sagen, wo Cas ist?“, brüllte Dean und schlug mit der Hand auf den Tresen der Information.

Jess und Sam eilten zu ihm. Just da nahm sich ein Arzt Deans an.

„Wir können Ihnen keine Auskunft geben, wenn sie nicht mit dem Patienten verwandt sind“, erklärte der Arzt freundlich. 

„Seine Eltern sind bei einem Unfall gestorben. Seine Oma hatte einen Schlaganfall. Ich glaube, er hat einen Onkel und dessen Familie irgendwo in Wisconsin.“

„Das tut mir leid, aber mir sind die Hände gebunden.“

„Aber... aber...“, suchte Dean nach Ausflüchten. Er zog seinen Ring vom falschen Finger und hielt ihn hoch. „Wir sind verlobt. Ich kenne seine Lieblingsfarbe. Sein Lieblingsessen! Er hasst Football!“

„Dean“, unterbrach Sam seinen Bruder. Er packte ihn am Arm, aber Dean schüttelte ihn ab.

Der Arzt blickte Dean prüfend an. „Sie sind verlobt?“

„Ja, verdammt, ich bin schwul. Ist das ein Problem?“

„Okay, lassen Sie mich nachsehen. Wie war noch der Name?“

Zufrieden mit seinem Erfolg ließ Deans Anspannung ein wenig nach. 

„Shit, das war perfektes Erpressungsmaterial und ich habe es nicht aufgezeichnet“, meinte Sam grinsend, um seinen Bruder auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

„Du kannst froh sein, dass ich keine Mädchen schlage“, knurrte Dean unterdrückt. 

Der Arzt kam mit einem Klemmbrett zurück. „Castiel Imbeau hat ein schweres Schädel-Hirn-Trauma erlitten. Es kam zu Einblutungen im Gehirn. Er wird zurzeit operiert. Wir müssen die Operation abwarten.“


	8. Chapter 8

Mary und Jim fanden ihn auf dem Flur wartend auf einem Stuhl. Er war in Singers Buch ‚Schlüssel des Solomon’ vertieft. 

„Die Falle hätte größer sein müssen“, sagte Dean, als er sie bemerkte. „Wenn wir die Teufelsfalle an die Decke hätten projizieren können, wäre es einfacher gewesen...“

„Wo sind Jess und Sam?“, fragte Jim.

„Ich habe sie heim geschickt. Es macht keinen Sinn, wenn sie weiter hier herumschleichen.“

„Wie geht es Castiel?“, fragte seine Mutter, setzte sich neben ihn auf einen der Stühle und legte eine Hand auf sein Knie.

„Sie operieren ihn. Jetzt kann man noch nichts sagen“, erwiderte Dean geistesabwesend. Das Buch schien ihn mehr zu beschäftigen als Cas’ Gesundheitszustand. Das war Deans Art, sich abzulenken: indem er sich mit Arbeit beschäftigte.

Auf Marys Zunge lagen Vorwürfe. Sie hätten Cas nie mitnehmen dürfen. Ihre Familie jagte seit Generationen, Cas war im Vergleich zu Dean und Sam unerfahren. Dazu Deans Verschwiegenheit bereitete ihr Kummer. Er hatte ihr nicht von Cas erzählt. Dieser Vertrauensbruch war schmerzlicher als sein Leben an der Grenze zur Gesetzlosigkeit. 

„Du solltest jemanden dein Bein zeigen, während du wartest. Dein Gips ist brüchig.“ Jim deutete auf Deans Gipsbein. 

Dean schlug das Buch zu und betrachtete seinen angeschlagenen Gips. 

„Die Operation dauert sicher noch“, setzte Mary nach. 

„Komm, wir suchen dir einen Arzt.“ Jim und Mary tauschten besorgte Blicke. Schließlich stimmte Dean zu, erhob sich und trabte langsam, mit dem Buch unter dem Arm, hinter Jim zur Rezeption. 

„Falls du irgendetwas zu dem sagen möchtest, was wir gemacht haben: Spar es dir!“, grollte Dean ihm zu, als sie außer Hörweite von Mary waren.

„Das hatte ich nicht vor“, erwiderte Jim. „Es tut mir leid, was deinem Freund passiert ist.“

Dean grummelte etwas. „Wir hätten uns mehr absichern müssen. Es war alles zu sehr Hals über Kopf“, gab er deutlicher sprechend zu.

„Cas wird es schaffen“, meinte Jim mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln, gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf die Schulter und wandte sich an die Schwester an der Rezeption.

Dean war wenig erfreut, als ihm eine Ärztin mitteilte, dass sie den Gips komplett neu machen müsse. Er hatte gehofft, sie würde nur die Risse zukleistern. 

Die Ärztin entließ ihn später mit der Warnung, seinen Gips in den nächsten zwei Tagen, bis er richtig ausgehärtet war, nicht zu sehr zu belasten und ihn in Zukunft auch allgemein besser zu behandeln. 

Seine Mutter und Jim saßen auf den Plätzen im Flur, wo Dean sie zuletzt gesehen hatte. Sie aßen Sandwichs und hatten sich Kaffee besorgt. „Wir haben dir auch eins geholt.“ Mary hielt ihm ein Sandwich entgegen. „Die sind gar nicht mal so übel.“

Dean belastete vorbildlich sein gesundes Bein und humpelte über den Linoleumboden zu ihnen. Er nahm sich das Sandwich und setzte sich neben seine Mutter. 

„Ich hole dir einen Kaffee“, sagte Jim und verschwand, damit die beiden allein reden konnten.

„Fein“, murmelte Dean als Antwort. Er drehte sich zu ihr. Ihre Knie berührten sich. „Mum...“

„Sie sind die Familie von Castiel Imbeau?“, sprach ein unbekannter Arzt die beiden an. Als Jim, der noch in der Nähe wartete, das sah, kam er zu ihnen.

„Ja.“ Dean sprang augenblicklich auf, bevor Mary und Jim ihn korrigieren konnten. „Wie geht’s ihm?“

„Wir mussten ihn operieren, um den Hirndruck, der durch das Anschwellen des Gehirn nach der Verletzung entstanden ist, zu verringern. Er liegt jetzt im künstlichen Koma. Leider wurde sein Hirn stark in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.“ Der Arzt machte eine Pause. 

„Cas liegt im Koma?“

„Er ist hirntot“, erwiderte der Arzt. „Er wird von Maschinen am Leben erhalten.“

„Wo ist er? Ich will ihn sehen“, verlangte Dean lautstark. Als der Arzt nachgab, waren Deans Vorsätze, sein Gipsbein zu schonen, vergessen. Er eilte über die Flure, riss die Tür zu Cas’ Zimmer auf der Intensivstation auf und stürmte hinein. Abrupt bremste Dean. 

Cas lag leblos im Bett. Aus seinem Mund ragte ein Schlauch, mit dem er an die Beatmungsmaschine angeschlossen war. Sein Kopf war mit einem Verband umwickelt.  

Cas’ Anblick traf Dean völlig unerwartet. Es war schrecklich. Heute morgen hatten sie noch zusammen geredet und gelacht. Ihn jetzt hier so reglos zu sehen wirkte surreal. Wie in einem Alptraum. Langsam humpelte er an einer Seite des Bettes hoch. Dean starrte auf Cas’ Lider in der Hoffnung, sie würden sich überraschend öffnen, aber nichts dergleichen passierte.

Er berührte Cas’ Arm, der auf der Bettdecke lag. Seine Haut fühlte sich normal an. Nicht tot. 

„Cas“, hauchte Dean. Er wartete mit flauem Magen auf eine Antwort, die nicht kam. „Eigentlich bin ich derjenige, der immer im Krankenhaus landet.“

Dean wandte sich zur Tür um. Niemand war ihm gefolgt. Wahrscheinlich redete der Arzt mit Mary und Jim. Er schloss die Tür und ging wieder zum Kopfende des Bettes. Mit seiner Hand berührte er sein Gesicht. 

„Im Metallica-T-Shirt sahst du richtig süß aus. Und dazu die verwuschelten Haare. Wie ein Rockstar. Ich schenke es dir, wenn...“ Er brach ab. Cas war nicht tot. Er lag nicht in der Leichenhalle. Sein Gehirn musste sich lediglich vom Sturz erholen. Er würde wieder aufwachen, sagte sich Dean.

„Dank dir wird Sam bis ans Ende meiner Tage Schwulenwitze reißen! Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er einen Regenbogenaufkleber auf meine Stoßstange klebt“, blödelte Dean.

Er zog die Bettdecke glatt, dabei fiel sein Blick auf seinen Ring. „Diese ‚nur Verwandte’-Regel ist scheiße. Ich musste ihnen sagen, wir sind verlobt. Der Arzt hat er mir sogar abgenommen. Sehe ich wirklich so schwul aus? Falls dich jemand fragt, weißt du Bescheid.“

Kurzerhand nahm Dean seinen Ring, mit dem er gespielt hatte, ab und steckte ihn Cas auf den Finger. „Zur Sicherheit.“ 

Nach kurzem Zögern legte er Cas’ Hand auf dessen Schoss und schob die Decke dichter an seinen Körper. Dann setzte er sich selbst aufs Bett. „Meine Füße sind sauber. Brandneuer Gips“, sagte er flapsig zu niemand bestimmten und schwang seine Beine auf die Matratze. Dean legte sich mit seiner linken Seite auf das Bett. 

Dean legte den Kopf auf seinem Arm ab und schob seine Hand in den Ausschnitt von Cas’ Krankenhaushemd. Er drückte sich gegen Cas’ Schulter. Mit geschlossenen Augen sog er seinen Geruch ein. 

Dean verharrte eine Weile so, bis er seine Augen wieder aufschlug. „Der Gelbäugige wird dafür bezahlen müssen“, sagte er schließlich. 

Dean lag eine Weile neben ihm, bis er eindöste. Er wurde aufgeschreckt, als die Maschine am Bett plötzlich Alarm schlug. Cas hatte Kammernflimmern. Die Anzeige auf dem Gerät schlug massiv aus. Mit einem ungelenken Satz war Dean auf dem Bett und in seinen einen Schuh geschlüpft. „Hilfe! Ich brauche Hilfe“, brülle er, nach während er die Tür zum Flur aufriss. 

Es kam ihm wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis zwei Menschen in Krankenhauskleidung an ihm vorbeistürzten und sich um Cas kümmerten. Cas’ Körper krampfte. Sie versuchten dem Kammerflimmern mit Hilfe von Defibrillation Herr zu werden. Ehe sie jedoch dazu kamen, zeigte der Monitor Nulllinie an. Dean konnte nur erstarrt zusehen, wie sie ihn schockten und schließlich dazu übergingen, ihm intravenös Adrenalin zu verabreichen. 

Als sie ihn für tot erklärten, schoss Dean Nein schreiend zu ihnen und griff mit einer Hand nach Cas’ Krankenhaushemd. Mary, die den Rufen ihres Sohnes gefolgt war, stand hinter ihm. Sie legte ihre Hand auf Deans Schulter. Der drehte sich erschreckt um. 

„Dean“, sagte seine Mutter und sah ihn mitfühlend an. In dem Moment spürte er, wie ihm eine Träne über die Wange lief. 

~~+~~

Jess und Sam hatten ihre Flüge storniert. Sie erwarteten sie bereits, als sie in der Dunkelheit nach Blue Earth zurückkehrten. An ihren Gesichtern konnten sie ablesen, dass es keine guten Nachrichten gab. 

Ohne viele Worte mit seiner Familie zu wechseln zog sich Dean zurück. Er streckte sich auf seinem Bett aus, aber der erlösende Schlaf wollte und wollte nicht eintreten. Er drehte sich vom Rücken auf die Seite, wobei sein Blick auf Cas’ Tasche fiel. Ruhelos setzte Dean sich auf die Bettkante und nahm sich wiederholt Singers Buch vor. 

Er brütete einen neuen Plan aus, der ihn für eine Zeit ablenken konnte. 

Irgendwann hielt es ihn nicht mehr in seinem Zimmer. 

Mary und Jim saßen im Wohnzimmer. Sie sahen auf, als sie ihn bemerkten. „Kann ich mit dir reden, Jim?“, fragte Dean.

Er hatte seinen Stiefvater nie wirklich akzeptiert. Sam hatte sogar seinen Nachnamen angenommen, nachdem Mary ihn geheiratet hatte. Mary, Sam und Jim Murphy. Nur Dean hatte nichts davon gehalten und sich geweigert, von Jim adoptiert zu werden. Er würde immer ein Winchester bleiben. 

Vorhin, als er Jess und Sam zusammen gesehen hatte, beneidete er die beiden um ihr Glück, das Sam leichtfertig hinschmeißen wollte. Aber er hatte Recht, dass er Jess von diesem Leben fernhalten wollte. 

Seine Mutter winkte ab. „Ich wollte mich gerade schlaffertig machen“, meinte Mary und ging in den ersten Stock.

„Mary ist müde“, sagte Jim und schaute seiner Frau hinterher. „Worüber willst du mit mir reden? Über den Dämon? Über Castiels Tod?“ Er deutete an, sich mit ihm aufs Sofa setzen zu wollen, aber Dean wollte kein Beichtgespräch.

„Ich weiß, dass wir übereilt gehandelt haben! Das weiß ich“, antwortete Dean wütend. „Cas könnte leben, wenn... es tut niemandem mehr leid als mir. Ich will, dass du mir hilfst, mit Cas zu sprechen.“ Er ging wild entschlossen auf ihn zu.

„Was willst du ihm sagen? Meinst du nicht, er weiß, was du gedacht hast?“, fragte Jim ruhiger zurück.

„Ich muss einfach mit ihm reden“, meinte Dean.

Jim gab nach. „Okay.“ Er ging zur Treppe. 

„Wo gehst du hin?“

„Mich vorbereiten.“ Jim blieb am Treppenabsatz stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. „Willst du mitkommen? Früher hat es dich auch nicht interessiert. Mit Geistern reden. Das hattest du doch nie nötig, solange du Geistern salzen und verbrennen kannst. Es tut mir leid, dass dir das jetzt unter diesen Umständen sage, aber einmal könntest mir Respekt zollen. Ich habe dir deine Mutter nie weggenommen oder wollte deinen Vater ersetzen.“

„Das habe ich nie gesagt“, erwiderte Dean. „Ich bitte dich um Hilfe. Sag mir, was ich tun muss. Bitte.“

Jim schaute ihn durchdringend an. „Warte hier.“

Als er zurückkehrte, hatte er eine Schale und eine Rasierklinge bei sich. Jim schob den linken Ärmel seines Pullovers nach oben. Er entblößte eine Vielzahl von Narben auf seinem Unterarm. Dean war es bisher nie aufgefallen, andererseits hatte er ihn auch nie in einem T-Shirt gesehen, soweit er sich erinnern konnte.

„Du musst nichts tun, das ist mein Opfer. Mir gefällt die Symbolik. Durch das Blut Christi wird der Bund Gottes mit den Menschen erneuert.“

Er wandte sich direkt an Dean. „Sei nicht enttäuscht, wenn er nicht auftaucht oder er schnell verschwindet. Ich kann die Geister nicht beeinflussen, nur rufen.“

Dean sah zu, wie sich Jim in den Arm schnitt und das Blut in die Schale tropfen ließ. Er hatte es offensichtlich schon sehr oft gemacht, denn er zögerte kam. Danach begann Jim zu beten. 

Dean sah ihm schweigend zu. An der Wand hing ein Kreuz, das er nie sonderlich beachtet hatte, aber mit einem Mal schien es ihn zu fesseln. Dean spürte einen Windhauch und plötzlich stand Cas im Wohnzimmer, als wäre nichts gewesen. 

„Cas! Bist du das?“ Ungläubig kam Dean näher. 

„Kannst du mich fühlen?“

Dean streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Er sah ihm in die Augen. Die Erscheinung von Cas flackerte. Schnell zog er seine Hand zurück. „Das kann nicht... Warum musstest du sterben? Das ist nicht fair.“ Dean presste die Lippen zusammen.

„Ich bin bei dir. Für immer, auch wenn nicht mehr hier bin“, erwiderte Cas. 

„Weißt du, ich war bereit. Für eine Beziehung. Wahrscheinlich wusstest du es, bevor ich es wusste...“ Dean blickte verlegen auf seine Füße. „Ich dachte, die Umstände würden nie stimmen. Mit dir war es einfach. Vielleicht zu einfach. Keine Ahnung, ob es funktioniert hätte. Ich musste dir keinen Scheiß verkaufen, irgendwelche Märchen erzählen.“

Als er aufsah, flackerte Cas mehrere Male auf und verschwand.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean machte das Licht in der Garage aus. In finsterer Nacht ging er nach draußen und schloss das Tor leise hinter sich. Unter dem Arm trug Dean eine aufgerollte Plastikplane. Er öffnete den Kofferraum des Impalas und legte sie hinein. 

Dean ging zurück zu Jims Wagen, der in der Auffahrt stand. Wie er vermutet hatte, befand sich Singers Karton im Kofferraum. Er nahm ihn an sich und stellte ihn neben die Plane in seinen Wagen. Als er um den Impala zur Fahrerseite ging, fiel sein Blick auf Cas’ Mercury. Dean verharrte einen Moment mit der Hand am Türgriff, bevor er einstieg und davon fuhr.

Dean hielt auf dem Parkplatz vor seiner alten Highschool, die nicht weit entfernt von Blue Earth lag. Es hatte sich nicht viel verändert, seit er das letzte Mal hier war. Spielend verschaffte er sich Zugang zur Turnhalle, in der alle große Veranstaltungen stattfanden. Dean machte das Licht an. Auf dem Hallenbogen lagen Matten zu einer großen Fläche angeordnet von der letzten Sportstunde. 

Die Turnmatten boten einen guten Unterboden, um mit Kreide den Kreis für die Beschwörung zu malen, stellte Dean fest. Nachdem er alles vorbereitet hatte, schnitt er sich in die Hand und sprach die lateinischen Worte. Dean war nicht sicher, ob er mit seinem Blut den gelbäugigen Dämon beschwören konnte. Er hoffte, dass die Reste von Sams Blut, die noch im Mörser waren, reichten, um den Dämon herbeizulocken. 

Dean schaute sich lauernd um, als plötzlich die Tür hinter ihm zu den Umkleiden aufging und dort tatsächlich der Dämon in der gleichen, menschlichen Hülle wie beim letzten Mal auftauchte. Er lächelte, sobald er Dean erkannte und zeigte seine gelben Augen. „Das ist eine Überraschung.“

„Freut mich auch“, erwiderte Dean schnippisch.

Der Dämon kam zu ihm. „Es ist nicht gelaufen, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast, was? Dabei sollte man doch annehmen, dass du erfahrener bist und weißt, dass man sich nicht mit mir anlegen sollte.“ Der Mann grinste zufrieden.

„Cas ist deinetwegen gestorben.“

„Dein neuer Freund... und nun? Bist du gekommen, um mich zu töten?“ Der Dämon zuckte belanglos mit den Schultern. Er schlenderte ein wenig gelangweilt durch die Turnhalle. 

„Ich kann dich nicht töten“, antwortete Dean ruhig. Er biss die Zähne zusammen. „Selbst wenn ich es könnte, bringt das Cas nicht zurück. Nein, ich bin gekommen, um dir einen Deal vorzuschlagen.“

Der Dämon inspizierte ihn. „Einen Deal?“

„Du hast einen Deal mit meiner Mutter abgeschlossen. Einen sehr schlechten, muss ich sagen.“

Neugierig zog der gelbäugige Dämon die Augenbrauen hoch. „So?“

„Sam ist eine schlechte Wahl. Das weiß ich, das weißt du. Er wird ein Anwalt. Ein Sesselfurzer, der die Leute mit Paragraphen und Phrasen vollsülzt. Sam ist ein verdammter Bücherwurm. Er war noch nie ein besonderer Kämpfer. Du hast dir den falschen Winchester ausgesucht.“ Dean machte eine Pause. 

„Du bietest mir dich an?“ Er kam näher.

„Gib mir das Dämonenblut anstelle von Sam. Das kannst du doch, oder?“, provozierte Dean. Er verlagerte sein Gewicht auf sein gesundes Bein. Die Matte unter ihm gab leicht nach. Das war das einzige, sichtbare Zeichen, dass er nervös war. Ohne eine Schrotflinte in der Hand fühlte er sich dem Dämon gegenüber nackt.

„Natürlich.“ Der Dämon lachte. „Aber warum sollte ich das tun?“

„Weil du mich bekommst.“ Dean öffnete demonstrativ die Arme. „Ich bin ein besserer Kämpfer. Ich habe schon mehr gesehen, als die meisten Menschen oder Jäger in ihrem Leben. Ich bin Jäger, seitdem ich laufen kann.“

„Das ist wirklich süß, dich für Sammy opfern zu wollen.“ Der gelbäugige Dämon trat auf eine Matte. 

„Sam soll mit Jess glücklich werden.“

„Du brauchst deine Familie. Glücklich und zufrieden. Ihre Liebe und Akzeptanz... sehr sensibel.“ Der Dämon lächelte. „Warum fragst du mich nicht, ob ich Cas zurückbringen kann?“

Dean ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. „Es hätte nicht funktioniert... Ich bin nicht dafür gemacht, ein stinknormales Leben zu führen.“ 

Cas starb, weil Dean etwas haben wollte, dass nicht für ihn bestimmt war. Die Schuld, Cas in sein düsteres Leben gezogen zu haben und für seinen Tod verantwortlich zu sein, lastete schwer auf seinem Herzen. Schuld, weil er sich nach einem anderem Leben ausgestreckt hatte. Aber der Tod war nun einmal ein Teil seines Jobs. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen.

„Du vermisst ihn jetzt schon, dabei ist er noch keine vierundzwanzig Stunden kalt. Und es ist allein deine Schuld. Ich kann den Schmerz in deinem Gesicht sehen. Es ist ein Vergnügen.“

„Toll, ich bin Entertainer für einen Dämon“, erwiderte Dean schmallippig. 

„Du könntest dein Leben für seins geben.“

„Nein!“ Dean schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen. Das Angebot war verlockend. „Wenn alles anders ist, begegne ich ihm vielleicht nie. Das ist besser. Für alle.“

„Wie du meinst. Es macht sowieso mehr Spaß, dich leiden zu sehen“, meinte der Dämon. Er rieb sich mit einer Hand das Kinn. „Allerdings gefällst du mir. Weitaus vielversprechender als dein Bruder. Und gutaussehend.“

„Also haben wir einen Deal, ich gegen Sam, oder plaudern wir weiter über Gott und die Welt?“, fragte Dean und streckte ihm seine Hand zum Einschlagen entgegen.

Der gelbäugige Dämon grinste anspruchslos. „Alanis Morisette wird dir nicht helfen.“

Seine Augen blitzten gelb auf, als er auf Dean zuging und ihn ausgiebig küsste. 

„Was zur Hölle? Da lasse ich mich doch lieber von Aliens untersuchen!“, fluchte Dean und wischte sich über den Mund. 

„Jetzt gilt unser Deal.“ 

„Hätte ein Handschlag es nicht auch getan?“, würgte er hervor.

„Oh, es hat dir nicht gefallen? Ein Kuss ist sexy und cool.” Der Dämon lachte.

„Yeah.“ Dean ging rückwärts. „Ist dir etwas aufgefallen?“

„Eine Teufelsfalle.“

Nun war es an Dean zu triumphieren. „Genau, unter den Matten persönlich von mir auf eine Plane gemalt. Eine transportable Teufelsfalle. Ich bin ein Genie.“

„Zu früh gefreut. Wir sind bereits im Geschäft.“

~~+~~

„Max! Scheiße.” Dean wachte mit einem Keuchen auf. Er saß aufrecht auf der Rückbank seines Impalas. Aufgeschreckt atmete er hastig ein und aus, bis er sich langsam beruhigt hatte. Er fasste sich an die Stirn. Kopfschmerzen durchzuckten seinen Schädel. 

Draußen war alles dunkel. Regentropfen klopften auf das Autodach. Durch die Frontscheibe sah er eine Straßenlaterne. Er parkte irgendwo am Straßenrand. 

Von Max hatte er schon vorher geträumt. Sein Vater war in der Garage seines Hauses gestorben, aber Dean hatte ihn nicht aufspüren können. Jetzt brachte Max seine Stiefmutter in Deans Visionen um. 

Müde rieb sich Dean über sein Gesicht. Er hatte das Gefühl, als hätte er etwas Wichtiges vergessen, das ihm partout nicht einfiel. Grübelnd versuchte er sich zu erinnern, ob es was mit seinem letzten Job zu tun hatte. Nichts.

Auf dem Beifahrersitz lag eine Flasche Wasser. Dean krabbelte über die Lehne nach vorne. Er war zu faul, im Regen aus- und wieder einzusteigen. Am Steuer sitzend trank er die Flasche leer und pfefferte sie in den Fußraum des Beifahrersitzes. 

Dean strich in einem plötzlichen Anflug von Sentimentalität über das Armaturenbrett. Sein Vater war von einem Dämon getötet worden, als er sechs Monate alt war. Seine Mutter hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass sie der Wagen immer an John erinnerte. 

Plötzlich klopfte jemand zu seiner Rechten ans Fenster. „Scheiße“, fluchte Dean. Sein Herz pochte einige Takte schneller. In seinen Gedanken spukte noch die Vision nach. Die Beifahrertür ging kurz darauf auf. Jemand mit einer Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen setzte sich ins Auto und schlug die Tür zu. „Hey...“, sagte Dean, seine Hand wollte schon auf das Handschuhfach mit seiner Waffe zu schnellen, da erkannte er ihn.

„Heute hört es gar nicht auf zu regnen. Schließt du nicht ab?“, fragte Cas.

„Ich habe eine Waffe, ich brauche nicht abschließen.“

„Du hast den Wohnungsschlüssel vergessen“, konstatierte Cas und sah ihn an. „Ich habe dein Auto aus dem Fenster gesehen. Du siehst schrecklich aus.“ Er berührte Deans Gesicht. Mit einem Daumen strich er über seine Wange. Die zärtliche Berührung machte Dean ein wenig verlegen. 

„Kopfschmerzen.“ Dean fasste sich an die Stirn. „Ich bin von Duluth durchgefahren.“

„Du hättest klingeln können.“

„Ich wollte dich nicht wecken“, murmelte Dean. Er starrte leer auf das Lenkrad.

„Alles in Ordnung?“

„Nein. Ja.“ 

„Lass uns reingehen.“ Cas zog sich die Kapuze wieder über. Es regnete in Strömen. Dean eilte hinter ihm zur Tür. In Cas’ Wohnung war es warm und trocken, aber das beste war, dass er sich gleich neben ihm in ein warmes Bett legen konnte. 

Die Tür fiel hinter ihnen ins Schloss. Sie hängten seine Jacke beziehungsweise Cas’ Trenchcoat auf. Cas trug seine Schlafkleidung, Shorts und T-Shirt, unter dem Mantel. Dean umarmte ihn, presste sein Gesicht gegen Cas’ Hals und küsste diesen. „Es fühlt sich an, als wäre ich Jahre weg gewesen“, flüsterte er in sein Ohr.

„Bring mich nicht auf Gedanken. Ich brauche meinen Schlaf“, protestierte Cas amüsiert.

Dean ließ ihn frei und ging ins Badezimmer, wo er sich umzog. Als er zurückkam, schlummerte Cas seelenruhig in seinem Bett. Dean nahm sich sein Handy und zog sich damit ins Bad zurück. In Kalifornien müsste es drei Stunden früher sein, wenn Dean sich nicht ganz vertat. Vielleicht war Sam noch wach.

Ihr letztes Telefonat war irgendwie schiefgelaufen. Dean hatte Marys Geburtstag vergessen. Seitdem hatten sie nicht mehr geredet. Es war noch länger her, dass sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten. 

Dean wählte seine Nummer. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Sam ranging. „Dean?“, krächzte Sam. Er räusperte sich. „Weißt du, wie spät es ist?“

„Spät...?“

„Dean, was willst du?“ Sam klang entnervt.

„Ich wollte hallo sagen, ein bisschen Konversation machen“, plauderte Dean. „Du hattest nicht zufällig... Visionen in den letzten Monaten?“

„Bist du betrunken?“

„Nein, Arschgeige. Visionen wie Vorsehungen. Als wäre der Impala ein plutoniumbetriebener Delorean. Nur ohne Auto.“

„Du bist betrunken. Ruf mich nicht an, wenn du betrunken bist.“

„Warte“, bat Dean. „Ostern. Hattest du vor Mum zu besuchen?”

„Ja. Wieso fragst du?“

„Ich dachte, ich komme auch...“ Dean öffnete die Badezimmertür und sah zum schlafenden Cas hinüber. „... und bringe jemanden mit.“

~ Ende


End file.
